


She Wants to Get Married

by JezzieTilt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezzieTilt/pseuds/JezzieTilt
Summary: Marinette wants to get married and Adrien's world gets turned upside down. Will the changes in their lives bring them closer together or drive them apart?Inspired by the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett





	1. Wedding Day

I face a mirror inspecting myself. I look ready in a black suit and tie but something seems incomplete. Hmmm...I tug on the sleeves of my suit until they rest just below my elbows and start folding up the sleeves of my dress shirt underneath. I rub distractedly up and down the now exposed forearms.

That doesn't look bad but still needs something.

I flex my shoulders and stretch my arms until the jacket lies in the perfect spot.

Maybe the tie?

I tug and readjust it which only results in making the knot crooked. I can't help a frustrated growl in the back of my throat. Delicate hands reach around my shoulders and correct the tie.

 “I’m sorry, Chloé. I shouldn’t be this nervous about the wedding.” My shoulders slump in defeat.

Her hands cross and tighten on my chest as she rests her chin on my shoulder. There’s a gentleness in her expression most people don’t get to see.

“It’s okay to be nervous. It’s going to change a lot of things. Some good, some bad. But it’s all going to work itself out.” She looks my reflection over critically before meeting my gaze in the mirror. “The important thing today is that Marinette thinks you look hot.”

I turn to hide my blush. “You sure you can’t come”

“I’m sure.” She huffs out a laugh “Everyone, including myself, will be happier if I stayed home today.”

“Not everyone.” I turn to give her a gentle hug.

She pulls back, her brows pinched as she looks at my chest.

“What is that?” Her hand pats the lump just below my heart. With an arched brow she flips my jacket open and smirks. “A flask, really? Can you be more cliché?”

I shrug not meeting her eyes. “It’s just to settle my nerves.”

She leans up and places a soft kiss on my cheek. “You’re going to be amazing” She turns me and gives me a shove. “Go. Before you’re late. And Adrien…” I turn at the door. “Knock ‘em dead.”

I leave her with a stiff salute and a laugh.

____________________

 

I sit in my car, in the back of the parking lot, watching as more and more people arrive for the wedding.

My fingers drum the steering wheel to a song I can't hear.

I feel like my skin is too tight. It's making me twitchy.

My leg bounces.

I keep taking my sunglasses off only to discover it’s too bright and put them back on.

I have worried my lips until they feel raw. Something I am being made more and more aware of as I sip the whiskey in my pocket. Despite my liquid courage I still haven’t managed to walk into the chateau.

Marinette definitely had a vision. An hour outside of Paris the countryside stretches out in rolling green waves. Vineyards can be spotted all around but the truly special thing about this property is that it is covered in magnolia trees. Delicate pink blossoms perfume the air and litter the ground. I remember how excited she was when she first saw the property. How her face glowed as she described how she would reflect the rich browns, delicate creams, and various shades of pink seen from the surrounding trees in the decor. The property is on the small side but she joked that it’ll save her dad some money. Besides she didn’t want a lot of people, only those most important to her.

I reach up and rub at the tightness in my chest.

Come on Agreste. Get in there.

I take one more fortifying sip from my flask and look in the mirror. Damn. My hands have destroyed my hair. I try to pat and smooth it back into a semblance of order but the best I can do is get the rattiest pieces to not stick straight up. I can’t go in there looking upset.

I slam my palms against the steering wheel, gripping it hard and ringing it until the leather creaks.

With a huff I straighten my arms until I push myself into the seat. Eyes closed I hit my head against the leather in time with my thoughts.

You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this. You can do this.

My phone startles me out of my misery. I look to see that Nino is calling me. I snatch it up before it kicks to voicemail. I don’t want them coming to look for me and see how much I’m freaking out.

“Yeah sorry I’m here coming in now.” I spit out in one long breath.

“Cool man, hurry up. It’s ready to start” He hangs up without saying bye.

I take one more drink and finally get out of the car.

Taking the stairs two at a time I hit the mammoth front doors with a bit too much force causing them to bang into the wall. The sound echoes drawing the attention of the couple waiting to walk down the aisle. My face heats up and don’t look at them as I try to slink past. The sound of a tinkling giggle stops me in my tracks. I jerk my head toward the sound and see Marinette. She comes to greet me with a shake of the head. My heart pounds and my muscles lock as I see her.

I have spent my entire life surround by pretty people. Models dressed to the nines with flawless makeup but never have I seen _anyone_ look more beautiful than Marinette in her wedding dress. She designed it herself and every inch of it fits her. The dress is soft and romantic and a touch old-fashioned just like her. The sleeveless bodice has a sweetheart neckline and is tight across her tiny waist only to flare out over her hips making her look every bit the princess I nicknamed her. Her hand comes up to rest on the gauzy ribbon wrapped around her waist as her hip pops to the side.

“You know you’re really not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Superstitions aside it ruins the reveal. I spent a lot of time making sure the moment would be perfect and look what you go and do? Sneak a peek before I make my grand entrance.” A teasing smile takes the sting out of the reprimand. She throws her hands in the air but her smile brightens. “Well too late now. So …what do you think?”

She turns slowly in front of me, her arms thrown wide. There is a French lace overlay over the gauzy dress which comes up in a scallop at her collarbone and wraps around her arms all the way to her wrists. As she turns her back to me though I see the overlay and dress drop to the ribbon around her waist. The latter being tied into a large bow below naked, creamy skin dusted with freckles. Her hair is swept to the side in a vintage styled twist and pinned with magnolia blossoms. When she turns back around to face me her smile falters. I realize I hadn’t said anything and am just standing there like an idiot. I force air in and out of my lungs and make a conscious effort to relax. The smile I give her though comes naturally.

“You are breath taking.”

That brings back her heart stopping smile. She goes up on her toes and throws her arms around my neck. I hold her tightly and she squeezes back in turn.

She breaks away before I’m ready and wrinkles her nose up at me.

“Have you been drinking?!”

I chuckle my embarrassment and rub at the back of my neck. “Maybe a little.”

“Anything I should know about?” Her words are soft, meant for only my ears.

I stare into her beautiful blue eyes wondering if I should say something to her. My hesitation draws her brows together and I can see the gears turning in that clever little head. No I can’t ruin her special day. Telling her would be selfish.

I flash her a cocky smile and tap her on the nose. “No princess. I was just doing a little early celebrating with Nino.”

Her relief lifts her entire face and makes her glow. “Better get in there then. I won’t start without you.” She swats me on the butt and walks back to her dad. The wedding party must have already entered.

I try to walk quietly through the entrance of the chapel but am faced with a crowd of people turned toward me. My feet freeze with the idea of walking past all of these people. I stand there staring until Alya, already at the altar, catches my eye. She jerks her head toward Nino at the front. I can’t seem to walk up there though. I shake my head at her and sit in the last row a bit away from everyone else. I see her pitying look but choose to study the back of the room instead of holding her gaze. This only makes me feel worse though. Being so far back I can see Marinette and her father waiting for their cue. She lifts her hand to her father’s face and brushes a tear from his cheek. I feel for Tom. He’s not the only one giving her away today. Watching her makes the pains in my chest flair up again as memories bombard me.

____________________

 

Marinette and I lean over Lock Bridge watching the Seine river ripple below us. Funny how any time I’m near her there’s always this sense of calm. Something that makes me feel comfortable, almost dreamy. I’m so glad she warmed up to me over the years. I remember how much she hated me when we first met. Then she was always nice to me but seemed to be in a rush to leave. Or just didn’t really talk to me at all. Now though we have been friends for so long it’s almost like we can communicate without talking.

She nudges a lock by her feet distractedly. I know she’s overthinking something. I wish she would just share it with me.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare?” She tilts her head toward me with a lopsided grin. Her eyes glitter in the twilight. I can see her playful nature; her good humor. I can also see sadness. “Oh don’t look at me like that. Nothing’s wrong. I just…” She turns back and kicks the lock a few more times before turning to face me fully, “you’re leaving tomorrow.”

There it is. She’s upset that I’m leaving for Columbia University. I turn to face her too and reach for her hand.

“You haven’t heard back from Parsons. You could still get it! Then we’ll be in New York together! We can split the rent on an apartment...”

“Pfft like I’ll ever be able to afford a place in Manhattan.” She tries to turn away again but I gently tug on her hand to keep her facing me.

“Well, we’ll get a few roommates then. Alya has applied to Cornell University if she gets it then she’ll be right there with us. You know where ever she goes Nino will too and New York would be a perfect place from him to try and break into the music industry.” My fingers lace with hers. “We can meet for lunch in Central Park. I can get you into all the fashion shows.” I pull her in a little closer and continue on a laugh. “Stay up late to see if the city does actually sleep. We could…”

I look up and see nothing but blue. I didn’t realize how close together we were. How I had pulled her almost flush to me. How my hand held tightly to her own.

All I see are her eyes. Such a lovely shade of blue. Why have I never noticed? They look like bluebells.

Those beautiful eyes.

They flick back and forth between mine filled with an emotion I can’t identify. One I’m not sure I’ve ever seen before. Seeing it there though I feel…it makes me feel…I don’t know. It’s too new, too raw.

I can feel her breath across my lips and my stomach tightens.

Shit what was this?

I let a trembling breath out as I see a small pink tongue flick across her lower lip. I know I should say something but have no clue what.

With a mind of its own my body leans in closer. Searching for something I didn’t even know I wanted.

Something life altering.

“Adrien?”

That one word spoken so softly and so full of uncertainty breaks through my stupor.

I step back feeling dazed. I look at my hand still gripping hers and to my mortification, practically throw it off.

I look back to her face only to find misery.

What am I doing?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..”

What? What didn’t I mean?

“I didn’t mean to ..”

Sure I did.

“I’m sorry for how I’m acting.”

I just stand slumped in front of her. Her expression is killing me. I try to reach for her hand again but she jerks it back behind her.

“I think we should both head home. You have an early plane tomorrow.”

She speaks like nothing has happened.

With her hand safely hidden I instead reach for her face. A face, that just a second ago was bubbling with feeling and is now shuttered.

“Mari I didn’t mean for this to happen. I don’t even know what did happen. Please, I take it all back. Okay? Just…Just forget the last few minutes.”

She holds my gaze and that sunny smile lights up but I can’t see it in her eyes. They don’t have the spark they once did.

She pulls my hands from her face, “What last few minutes?” and squeezes them affectionately. “Come on, your dad will kill me if you have bags under your eyes tomorrow.”

With a tug on my hands she starts walking.

She drops them as she turns.

____________________

 

I should have kissed her that night. I was too young to realize that what I saw in her eyes was love. Love that I didn’t see again after that night. Even though we did all end up in New York together she roomed with Alya for the first year. Then when Alya and Nino moved in together she roomed with some other girls from her classes.

We stayed close but never quite had that connection again.

I had ridiculously retained hope that I could bring back that love. That if I just put in the time I could win her over. When I got her wedding invitation a few months ago I realized I was too late.

At first I wasn’t going to come. We weren’t in each other’s lives any more really. We all talked and hung out once in a while but there was a distance.

It was Chloé who pushed me to come. She convinced me that Marinette needed to know how I felt. How I still feel. She said that Mari needed to know all her options before making the decision to go through with the wedding. But I just couldn’t go through with it.

Sitting here watching her hold on to her dad, seeing how happy she is, I can’t mess that up for her. Instead, I need to show her how much I love her by supporting her.

The music starts and everyone stands.

She turns toward me.

I need to show her that I only want her to be happy.

She beams at me as they turn down the aisle.

I try to return the gesture but it breaks. So much for all my good intentions.

I turn where she can’t see my face and squeeze my eyes closed. Standing there alone in the dark I try to focus on the music. I hear the cooing of the crowd drift away as she gets closer to the front.

Still I keep my eyes closed. I just can’t bear to actually watch it happen.

Her grandfather calls for everyone to sit and he begins to preach the service. I only half listen to him as my nails dig into my palms.

It takes me a minute before I realize it has gone quiet. The nuptials are no longer being read and the crowd is absolutely silent.

“I’m sorry dear what did you say?” Marinette’s grandfather murmurs from the altar.

Marinette clears her voice and I hear the tremor as she repeats again, “I object…”

My eyes fly open and all I see is blue.


	2. It's All About Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wants to get married...or does she? The wedding day from her perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is literally a reflection of the same events that happened in chapter one but seen from Marinette's POV. I was surprised by how hard it was to keep it the same but change the feel of the situation. Please let me know if this doesn't read well. I struggled more than I care to admit and don't want it to come off messy.

I face a mirror inspecting myself. I look ready in a long white dress that itches and pokes but looks fantastic. It was a labor of love to make. Each piece created by hand and designed to fit me perfectly. My fingers brush along the delicate lace at my collarbone. I fluff out the full skirt until it looks like a bell. I twirl a loose piece of hair near my face until it lies in a gentle ringlet.

It all looks perfect but I feel like it’s missing something.

I tug on my sleeves until the lace just covers my wrists.

Maybe the bow is off?

I turn and stretch to see the bow sitting at the small of my back. I fluff and pull on it which only makes it twist off center. An exasperated huff escapes from between my clenched teeth.  Soft fingers brush mine aside and work to tug the bow back into place.

“I’m sorry, Alya. I’m just nervous about the wedding.” I give her a soft smile into the mirror.

She removes a safety pin from pinched lips and discreetly pins the bow into place. Her hands brace on my shoulders and turn me to face her. There’s an understanding there I hadn’t realized I needed to see.

“It’s okay to be nervous but things are going to go perfectly. Besides, things aren’t going to change that much. You guys have always been committed to each other you’re just making it official now.” She smiles and looks me over critically. “The important thing today is that you look beautiful and you’ve already surpassed that.”

I turn to hide my blush. “You always know what to say to make me feel better.”

“It’s easy to do,” She laughs, “Someone just has to throw a few compliments your way and you’re a puddle.”

“Not just anyone, only those that matter.” I pull her into a tight hug.

She pulls back and catches me glancing out the window. Her brows dip down slightly with understanding.

“He’s going to come, Mari. He wouldn’t miss your big day for anything.” But her eyes seem clouded as she glances out the window, too. “I’m sure Nino and him are getting ready as we speak. I’ll go text Nino to see when they’ll get here.”

I shake my head and force my eyes away from the window. “You don’t have to keep asking him if Adrien is coming. I’m sure you’re right and he’ll be here. I’m just nervous that he never sent in his RSVP and always sidestepped when I asked about it.”

“He’ll be here and everything will be amazing just wait and see.” She taps my nose as she turns toward the door. “Besides he knows better than to ruin you’re big day.” She walks out the door but pokes her head back in at the last second. Her grin is dangerous “He’d have me to deal with if he did.”

I laugh and blow her a kiss.

____________________

 

I’m alone in the changing room, the first time all day.

It’s very quiet.                                                                                                                                    

I’m dressed and ready to go so Alya and my mom left to make sure everything else was going well. I sit on the edge of the bed and watch through a large open window as people arrive for the wedding.

The loose hairs around my face sway in a breeze.

I sit with my back straight and my hands in my lap. If my legs were crossed I’d look like I was mediating.

My face is relaxed and serene. My mind drifts.

Adrien.

Thinking about him not coming makes my skin feel tight. I try to focus on anything else.

Wedding. I’ll focus on getting married.

 I’m marrying a man who loves me. A man who treats me like I’m the only person in the room. A man who makes my wants and needs equal to his own and does his best to meet every one of them. He makes me laugh. He makes me stronger. He makes me feel safe when I’m at my weakest. Instead of these things filling me with elation and hope, I feel only empty.

I’m supposed to be a blushing bride not a distracted mess but giving the opportunity my mind snaps back to Adrien.

Adrien and the reason why I’m upset that he’s not here.

I refuse to go there though so instead I sit here and watch. I watch the guests making their way in with no sign of him. I watch Nino’s car pull in and involuntarily feel my heart soar. I watch him get out and walk to the front alone. I watch as Alya meets him on the stairs out front. I watch as she says something to him and him shrug in response, throwing his hands out to the side helplessly. I watch while inside I beg for Adrien to show up.

I know we had grown more distant over the years but at the core he is still my best friend, someone who is important to me.

I reach up and rub a tightness in my chest.

Come on Agreste. Get here.

A knock on the door startles me.

“Come in!” I try and smile to hide my thoughts.

Alya comes in with a wide grin that fades as she gets closer.

“Why the mug, ladybug?”

The old endearment drags a more natural smile from me. I stand to meet her halfway.

“Not a thing, foxy with moxie.” I try to sound breezy. “Just wedding day jitters. Is it time to line up?”

Her eyes trace my face for a second but she just nods and offers me her arm.

“Come on then I want to see your dad’s face when he sees you.” I let her lead the way.

I make an effort to clear my head but notice that my arms and legs began to quiver. I focus on putting one foot in front of another but run into trouble as we go down the stairs to the front entrance. I would have fallen face first twice if Alya hadn’t kept me upright. Her eyes seemed to hint at something I didn’t want to explore but her smile promised she was here for me. How I loved her.

At the bottom of the stairs I pull my arm from her and wrap her in a bone breaking hug. She returns it with equal force and only squeezes my shoulders when I can’t meet her eyes when we pull away. I don’t want her to see how much doubt is there.

How much hurt is there because Adrien hasn’t shown.

Even now as I am waiting with my dad I keep peeking into the chapel to search for a mop of sunshine hair. I don’t see him though and the seat next to Nino in the front remains empty. Is he just running late? Or is he not coming at all? As the procession slowly disappears past the doors my trembling gets worse.

I stand clinging to my father’s arm and try to calm down. I know he feels the way my body shakes but acts like everything is normal. I love him for that. Usually his large hand coving my much smaller one would calm me. Usually his deep, rumbling mummers into my hair would distract my racing mind. Usually his solid, stable presence would ground me. But not today.

“Don’t worry Mari. I've got you. I won't let you fall."

I force a bright, happy smile up at him and open my mouth to... 

BAM!

Adrien bursts through the chateau doors and walks single minded to the chapel’s entrance. He must have realized that someone has seen him because his face burns bright red. He buries his chin into his chest and slinks into the chapel. My poor Adrien. My heart goes out to him but I can't contain my joy at seeing him. A small giggle escapes between my fingers and Adrien immediately stops and looks right at me. I shake my head at his unease and practically run to greet him. He just stands there looking like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. I notice his fingers stretch then pull into fists by his side. What’s that about? We stand for a second looking each other over.

No one should be as pretty as he is.

He looks sleek in a perfectly tailored black suit and tie. The slim cut of the suit only accentuates the width of his shoulders. I’ve always had a thing for guys with their sleeves pulled up. Silly I know but it always catches my attention. He looks perfect…well almost. His eyes are shielded like he’s hiding something from me. His hair is messier than normal but still sits well on him. I itch to fix the knot in his tie that he looks to have been pulling on. Something’s wrong. Maybe I could tease it out of him. I strike a sassy pose and decide to give him a hard time.

 “You know you’re really not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Superstitions aside it ruins the reveal. I spent a lot of time making sure the moment would be perfect and look what you go and do? Sneak a peek before I make my grand entrance.” His face doesn’t change but his eyes look stricken. I smile to try and let him know I’m just teasing. When I see his face relax I push on and throw my hands in the air. “Well too late now. So …what do you think?”

I turn slowly in front of him with my arms thrown wide. I worked hard on my wedding dress. I wanted it to be timeless. I wanted it to be romantic. I wanted in to be reminiscent of Grace Kelly. I also wanted it to be a little bit sexy too. I think I managed it pretty well if I do say so myself. I finish my turn to face Adrien again but he seems distant. I know my smile slips but I can’t seem to hold on to my good mood when he seems so out of sorts.  

 He seems to be fighting against something in his head. His face is perfectly neutral. All those years of modeling has definitely helped his poker face but his eyes always give him away. He’s worried about something I just don’t know if it’s something to do with me or if he’s having problems with his father again or it’s something else entirely.

I watch as he makes a visible effort to relax and his eyes loss their distant internal look. Suddenly he is completely focused on me.

 “You are breath taking.”

My whole body reacts. It thrums at the compliment. I’m no longer a jittery mess and my smile stretches so far my cheeks ache to contain it. I feel like I’m floating up as I throw my arms around his neck. He’s nearly a foot taller than I am and I rise to the tip of my toes to reach him. When he wraps his arms around me it’s tight and I squeeze him back to match. I pull away when I catch a whiff of alcohol on him and notice he hesitates for a split second in letting me go. I wrinkle my nose at him.

“Have you been drinking?!”

He chuckles rubs the back of his neck. “Maybe a little.”

He almost missed my wedding because he was DRINKING! Since when did Adrien get drunk let alone this early? Concern and exasperation war at me but I try to only let the concern show through. I drop my voice so no one can eavesdrop and watch his face to see what he’s trying to hide. I know it’s something.

“Anything I should know about?”

There’s that poker face again. I stare into spring green eyes and their intensity steals what little composure I have held onto. I feel all my doubts about getting married, all my troublesome feelings for Adrien, all my questions about his feelings for me. I feel it all and it overwhelms me. I know I’m frowning but I can’t seem to pull my calm mask back into place. Why is he just standing here staring at me with something on the tip of his tongue but not spitting it out? I can’t completely smoother the hope that bubbles up in my chest. Hope that I haven’t felt since we stood on that blasted bridge so long ago. Before that hope convinces me to do something stupid though Adrien’s signature smirk pops up and he taps my nose.

 “No princess. I was just doing a little early celebrating with Nino earlier.”

My heart plummets and hope dies a quick death. I struggle to pull off a look of relief and try to tack on a smile. I have to put some distance between us before I completely lose my composure.

“Better get in there then. I won’t start without you.” I swat his butt before I leave and basically die on the spot.

What is wrong with me? Why did I hit his butt? Stupid, stupid woman!

I wait numbly with my dad for the cue to start walking.

He leans down to whisper into my hair, “I’m here for you, ma fifille. No matter what.”

I just stare at him in shock. His gaze holds mine suggesting there is more meaning to his words. My heart swells at his support and my vision blurs.

“I love you daddy.”

 

A tear runs down his cheek. That small vulnerability breaks through the heaviness I have felt most of the day. I reach up and brush the tear away. He captures my hand and presses his face into my palm. We stand there together in comfortable silence waiting for my music to start. As I glance past the door I see that Adrien is sitting alone in the back. His eyes are on me and the intensity makes me think there’s something more there. Too many times though he has crushed those foolish thoughts. Just like Lock Bridge.

____________________

 

Adrien walks beside me across the bridge as he rattles on and on about how excited he is about graduation.

“I can’t wait and meet my cousin Felix. I haven’t seen him since we were really young. My dad always treated him like a son, which isn’t saying much but better than most people I guess.” I snort and he nudges me with his elbow. “You know, Marinette, you’re the only person I’ve ever seen him seem interested in. I think if you went to work for him after school he’d mentor you personally. He’s always loved all of your designs which is unheard of.” I don’t really respond but turn to the railing and lean against it to hide my blush. “You don’t have to take my word for it,” he leans beside me, “any of his staff could tell you how hard it is to get a second glance from him let alone have him compliment you. When you’re famous will you hire me?”

“Only if you have good references,” I say with a wink.

He laughs and I turn to watch the Seine River rippling through the city. He keeps getting all excited about New York like I was going with him but I might not. With each passing day it becomes more and more likely that Parsons isn’t going to except me and then there will be an ocean between us. We won’t even be on the same continent. We could lose touch and never see each other again. He’s even leaving early. I know it’s to see family but he’s going to be able to see them every day. He acts like he can’t wait to leave.

Can’t wait to leave me. I kick at a stupid love lock feeling rejected and small.

I feel his eyes on me, watching me. My skin tickles from the attention.

“Don’t you know that it’s rude to stare?”

I turn my head just enough to see him and try to force a teasing smile. He just watches me though and I know he’s not buying it.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. Nothing’s wrong. I just…” I turn back and abuse the lock a few more times before the tension in me snaps and I jerk my body around to face him. “You’re leaving tomorrow.”

His smile is soft and it melts me into a puddle. He turns to me too and grabs hold of my hand. It’s a delicate hold and his thumb dances over my knuckles. I’m not even sure he’s aware he’s doing it.

His expression is encouraging, “You haven’t heard back from Parsons. You could still get it! Then we’ll be in New York together! We can split the rent on an apartment...”

“Pfft like I’ll ever be able to afford a place in Manhattan.” I try to pull free of him and turn but he tugs gently on my hand to keep me facing him.

“Well, we’ll get a few roommates then. Alya has applied to Cornell University if she gets it then she’ll be right there with us. You know where ever she goes Nino will too and New York would be a perfect place from him to try and break into the music industry.” His fingers lace with mine. “We can meet for lunch in Central Park. I can get you into all the fashion shows.” He pulls me closer and chuckles. “Stay up late to see if the city does actually sleep. We could…”

He stops as if he just realized what he was doing. How close together we are. How our chests almost brush. How he holds my hand like it belonged in his.

His brows lift and his spring green eyes nearly get swallowed by the black of his pupils. He stares into my eyes like he’s never seen me before.

Those piercing eyes.

They focus in on mine and are filled with an emotion I had been hoping to see for so long. Now that it’s there though it’s overwhelming. I don’t know how to feel about it. It’s too new, too raw.

My head swims and I realize I have been holding my breath. I breath out slowly only to see Adrien seem to grow taller in front of me. He stands straighter and his chest seems to expand.

Shit what is this?

My mouth feels dry. I swallow thickly and lick my lips. His eyes drop to my mouth and I hear his breath shudder when he releases it. I feel like something important is about to happen. Something that I have being waiting on for a longtime.

Adrien leans toward me slightly and his eyes flick back up to mine. They seem to search for something.

Something life altering.

Something I’m not sure how to give when he is leaving me soon.

“Adrien?”

He steps back from me and his gaze seems unfocused. He brings our joined hands up as if noticing it for the first time and practically throws my hand off. The pain is immediate. The humiliation. The realization that what I felt was very real and he didn’t share it.

I am miserable and he looks guilty.

Why would he open this wound?

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean..” he sputters out.

Especially if he didn’t feel the same?

“I didn’t mean to ..” He tried to continue.

And he was leaving.

“I’m sorry for how I’m acting.” He finally manages.

He stands there looking defeated but I’m struggling to keep my feelings in check. He seems to whither more and more. He reaches for my hand like he wants to apologize but I can’t stand the thought of him touching me again. I hide my hands behind me.

I’m suddenly exhausted and want nothing more than to bury myself under my covers. 

“I think we should both head home. You have an early plane tomorrow.”

I try to make my voice light and friendly.

He doesn’t give up easily though and his large hands cover both sides of my face. His thumbs stroke along my cheekbones as his fingers press gently on the back of my neck.

“Mari I didn’t mean for this to happen. I don’t even know what did happen. Please, I take it all back. Okay? Just…Just forget the last few minutes.”

I will never forget.

I smile up at him and try to keep the bitterness out it. I wrap my fingers around his hands and carefully pull them from my face.

“What last few minutes?” I squeeze his hands to make up for the friendly words I can’t bring myself to say. “Come on, your dad will kill me if you have bags under your eyes tomorrow.”

I tug on his hands to get him moving but drop them quickly and turn away.

____________________

I did get accepted to Parsons School of Design and Alya got into Cornell University and Nino did follow her to New York soon after. Nothing else happened like Adrien had described though. It took a long time for the hurt over his carelessness with my feelings to fade. So I convinced Alya that it’d be better if we didn’t room with Adrien and Felix when we were making living arrangements. Even after Nino came, and Alya and he moved in together, I chose to live in student housing with some girls in my design class. Adrien had done everything but beg me to room with him but I just couldn’t.

Over time Adrien’s kindness smoothed over the hurt and we stayed close. We never recovered that strong bond we had before the bridge. I never did forget it.

Adrien never stopped trying to make it up to me though. He seemed to always be there when I needed something. Always was the first to help. His attentions had a surprising side effect. I ended up spending a lot of time with his cousin Felix, too. Originally, we would all hang out together but sometimes it would end up just Felix and I. Our schools were practically next door and we often met up for coffee or lunch or drinks. I slowly fell in love with Felix. In the back of my mind I always worried that I didn’t really love Felix, it was just the closest I could get to loving Adrien.

While they only looked a little similar their personalities were a bit the same. Kind. Down to Earth. More than willing to be a goof to make me laugh. But Felix could be crabby where Adrien was optimistic. This moodiness made Felix seek me out for comfort though instead of pushing me away. It was nice to feel needed. Something Adrien never made me feel.

I still had doubts though. Despite trying to mask my conflict my dad had seen right through me. He saw my feelings showing for Adrien with just a brief exchange. I do love Felix though and he would give me an amazing life. I can’t hold out for Adrien forever.

The music starts.

I turn toward the door and end up staring right at Adrien.

Seeing him there as I walk forward creates a warm glow across my skin.

For just a moment I imagine it’s him I’m walking toward.

I can feel the weight of my smile as it helplessly stretches across my face. A smile that was absent when I thought about getting married to Felix.

Adrien smiles back but quickly faces forward. He probably wants to catch his cousin’s eye. I feel myself deflate but with each step I get stronger.

My resolve hardens.

By the time I am at the altar facing Felix I realize it’s not fair to him for me to feel this way about someone else. He deserves better.

I know my grandfather is talking but I don’t really hear what he’s saying. It’s probably not the part where he asks if anyone has just cause to stop the wedding but I’ve never been good at waiting.

“I object.”

It comes out too horse and soft to be understood. I was loud enough to catch the room’s attention though. Suddenly I can feel the weight of everyone’s stare. A bride interrupting a ceremony usually means drama and everyone wanted to witness it firsthand.

 “I’m sorry dear what did you say?” My sweet, discreet grandfather leans toward me and attempts to be quiet but the acoustics are too good. The question floats across the room and everyone waits for an answer.

I clear my throat and look at Felix, imploring him to understand. I turn to my grandfather and raise my voice but it warbles as I repeat.

“I object…”

My eyes are involuntarily dragged to the back of the room and crash into Adrien’s horrified expression.

All I see is devastation.


	3. Partners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay on this chapter. I struggled a great deal with how to handle Marinette and Felix's confrontation. It ended up being a lot longer than I was expecting but I just can't seem to bring myself to cut anything. I hope it was worth the wait and hopefully the next chapter isn't so heavy. Enjoy!

Voices explode all at once.

I don’t hear any of it. I’m caught in the look on Adrien’s face. The tightness around his eyes. The crease between his brows. The downward pull of his mouth. The way his eyes bore into me. The judgment.

I tear my eyes away from him. I can’t stand seeing the look on his face any longer. I can’t stand to think I disappointed him. Instead, I screw up my courage to meet Felix’s gaze. Hesitantly, I lift my eyes and see him. Watching me. He just stands there staring at me. Silent. His face is blank. His eyes are closed off. I can’t read him. He’s untouchable.

The biggest difference between Adrien and Felix has always been the way they express emotion. Felix always had an expressive face. I always knew what he was thinking. Usually though I never had to guess. He had no problem speaking his mind. He was passionate and vocal and knew what he wanted. So different from Adrien who buries his true self behind an image.

I remember the first day I met Felix. I had been putting off hanging out with Adrien since I moved to Manhattan. We hadn’t talked for two months after he left Paris for New York, not for lack of trying on his part. I just couldn’t think what to say. Everything I wanted to say, needed to say, weighed my tongue down. Alya thinking she knew what was best tricked me into hanging out with him.

____________________

 

I walk in and plop down next to Alya on a sofa in the corner of an ironically named coffee shop.

“Sorry I’m late!”

“Oh girl if you were on time I would think the world were ending,” She says without even looking up from her laptop.

“Har har har.” I scrunch my face up at her and struggle out of my coat. “Is Nino meeting us?”

“Yeah he’s stopping by with some friends.” I follow her finger to a chair to the side of the coach. “You mind putting your coat on that other chair to save it.”

“Can do! Some _friends_ , huh?” I throw my coat over the couch across from us and sit in the indicated chair instead. “You aren’t playing matchmaker again are you?”

“I know better than to waste good men on you.” An eyebrow arches over her trendy frames as she glances up at my change in seating. “Afraid I’ll bite?”

My smile is all innocence and sunshine. “I know from experience that you bite.” I vaguely gesture to the seating. “I’m just leaving a spot open for Nino and keeping me from having to sit next to some music head that either ignores me or lectures me on my love of mainstream music. The last _friend_ of Nino’s said radio was the product of Satan and anyone who listened to it was assisting in the fall to society. Sorry but I refuse to admit responsibility for the collapse of the civilized world just because I like top 40 music,” I say with my eyes closed and my nose in the air.

I slit my eyes open and watch her shoulders shake as she laughs to herself. With a shake of the head she flips the laptop closed and scoots closer to me. The way her body leans toward me, the way her hands twist together on her knees, draws me to her. She has a secret.

“Mari, about Nino’s friends. It’s Adrien and his cousin Felix.”

Not the secret I was expecting.

I feel like the blood drains from my head only to rush back up tenfold. I rub at the sudden pressure at my temples.

“I’m sorry Mari,” Alya looks contrite, “but it’s a pain stepping on egg shells around you where Adrien is concerned.”

I guess not that contrite.

I glare at her. “I’m not asking for…”

Nino bounces onto the seat between us effectively cutting off what I was going to say.

“I see you’re being,” Nino kisses Alya’s check, “as tactful as ever.”

Alya crosses her arms and leans back into the cushions. “It’s been months,” she mutters.

Nino rubs her leg as his eyes lift to someone across from him. I glance over to where a paler version of Adrien hoovers near where we are sitting. This must be the legendary Felix. Unlike the golden sunshine of Adrien’s hair his is icy blond. He’s tall. Taller than Adrien. Just as lithe though. Shoulders aren’t as wide. Not nearly as muscular either. But his eyes…they catch my attention. Like storm clouds in winter. His gaze holds mine and floods me with feeling.

A small smile tugs at his full lips and my eyes trace it. He shifts his weight and rubs his hand down his pants leg before stepping close, the hand extended.

“Hey. My name’s Felix. Adrien’s cousin.” Those eyes seem to laugh at me but are nervous at the same time.

I stand and fit my hand into his. So tall. My neck cranes to meet his eyes and he seems to lean down slightly to meet me halfway.

“Marinette. I’m an old friend of Adrien’s.”

“Nice to meet you Marinette.” His hand lingers on mine. “I hope we will be old friends too.”

“Maybe,” I smile up at him, “as long as you’re not always so cheesy.”

He laughs and holds my eyes as softly as he holds my hand.

Such eyes.      

“Hey Adrien!” Nino smiles at us as we jerk apart. I turn away from Felix to sit and stick my tongue out at Nino and Alya before dropping down.

Adrien hands Felix a coffee. He turns his eyes to me but I suddenly become interested in the menu at the counter.

“I’m gonna grab a drink real quick,” I say not meeting anyone’s gaze.

I lean toward the couch and grab my coat so Felix and Adrien can sit. I throw it over the chair claiming it for myself and turn toward the line at the register. I peer past the line to the glass bakery case suddenly needing a sugar fix. My stomach tightens as I feel someone get in line behind me. I know that cologne.

“Your coffee will get cold,” I throw over my shoulder.

“I brought it with me.” Adrien’s voice rolls along my neck, far too close.

I shiver. “Why are you in line then?”

“Looking for something sweet.”

His voice hints at something dangerous. I look at him over my shoulder. My treacherous body responds to his hooded eyes and the slight suggestion in his words.

“Maybe this time you will figure out what you want.”

I hadn’t meant for the words to escape. I hadn’t meant to sound so bitter. I watch his face fall as he realizes the double meaning. He drops his eyes and takes a step back. The guilt creeps in and I face forward with a frown. I can’t bring myself to make hollow pleasantries and pretend everything is fine. Tension festers in the silence but at least the line moves swiftly.

I am called to the counter and peer into the glass case one last time. Screw it. I order a tuxedo mocha, chocolate chip biscotti, and pistachio financier. Calories don’t count when you’re trying to bury your sorrows. Besides, I have fallen in love with American coffee. There are so many variations to choose from and it’s not nearly as bitter as French espresso. The smell from fresh ground coffee beans is heavenly, too. It reminds me of a bakery. It reminds me of home.

I step to the side to let Adrien order but notice that he has stepped out of line. I glance over and see him lounging in the chair I had been sitting in. The chair I had thrown my coat over. A growl escapes my lips and I see the barista jerk his head toward me. I meet his gaze and give him stiff lopsided smile. His answering smile is warm and a wink follows. Caught off guard I freeze with my mouth open. He chuckles and turns back to the espresso machine.

I eat the financier in one bite, chewing slowly. Distracting myself from nagging thoughts I focus on the pastry and all the pleasant memories it brings. I savor the subtle, nutty sweetness. The crisp outer shell giving way to soft sponge. I remember dad hounding me again and again not to burn the butter. I remember how mom would smile and roll her eyes as he lectured not to over beat the batter.

“Marinette?!”

The barista cuts off my thoughts before they turn melancholy. As he slides my cup to me he holds my gaze. I feel a blush heating my face. A blush that reaches my ears when I see a perfect heart poured into the foam. I look back up into the barista’s caramel colored eyes just in time to receive one more wink before he moves on to his next order. I grab my latte and head back to my friends.

I catch Adrien’s eye with a scorching gaze and flick my eyes to his chair. His response is only wide eyed innocence. I lift an eyebrow in question at his seating choice and hesitate just a second before I sit next to Felix on the couch. Just long enough to let him know I’m pissed that he stole my seat. He only gives me a sad smile in return and then proceeds to ignore me completely. A grumble escapes as I try to cram myself into the farthest corner of the couch.

My eyes drift closed as I bring the cup to my lips. The coffee hits my tongue with a creamy sweetness from the white chocolate mocha that is immediately countered by a rich bitterness from the dark chocolate. My eyes open slowly to Felix watching me. His grey eyes flicker. Assessing. What does he see? I feel my eyebrows pinch and my head tilts. I mean to say something when I see his eyes linger on my coffee cup for a second and a sly smile tug up those pretty lips. Stormy eyes slam back into mine.

“Barista a friend of yours?”

“No why?” I think about the winks and foam heart. There’s no way Felix saw either of those from where he’s sitting.

His eyes laugh at me as he points to my cup. “I think I may have competition then.”

I look at the front of my cup to see the name Wes written instead of my name. I move my hand to see a number written after. I don’t need to feel the heat burning my skin to know I’m blushing. Felix’s guffaw makes my embarrassment loud and clear. I can feel the others eyes look our way but I hide behind my hair instead of meeting their inquiries.

Suddenly the couch shifts and I feel someone nudge my knee gently. “No hiding.”

I peek out at Felix. A strange sensation flutters along my skin at the way his eyes trace my face. A sensation I have only felt with one other.

“Competition?”

“Huh? Oh…” With a halfhearted chuckle Felix tucks his hair behind his ears but holds my gaze. “He’s not the only one who wants to be your friend as I’ve said.”

Who knew those cool eyes could hold so much warmth. His earnestness sparkles along my skin. How does this person who I don’t even know hold my attention like this? It’s hard not to look at him and not see hints of Adrien. My eyes drift over to Adrien and see that his attention if on us. As our eyes meet he holds the look for a split second then looks back at Nino. In that split second though I thought I saw pain. Rip your heart out and stomp on it pain. My heart tries to reach out to him but I tear it back. I won’t put myself out there again. I still haven’t forgotten. My eyes swing back to Felix.

“I think I’d like to be your friend too.”

Felix’s answering smile tugs at my heart and this time I let it go.

____________________

 

I wish I could see that smile now. That smile that opened him up to me and let me see who he was. That smile that made me feel like the world opened up for me and anything was possible. I wish that maybe I haven’t ruined things too badly, so badly that I’ll never see that smile again. I just don’t know how to begin to explain myself. I don’t know how to reach him.

A bubble of silence seems to be around us. A bubble I’m too chicken to break. I’m scared to face what I just did to him. I know I shouldn’t be marrying Felix but I could have gone about it better. I could have been more delicate with his feelings. I didn’t have to announce it like this in front of everyone. This should have been a private conversation. I could have gone through with the ceremony at least. I mean we aren’t technically married until we return the license. I could have forced a smile and let him save face. I could have taken a hard look at myself before we got to this point. I could have changed so many things to not hurt such an amazing man.

A jerk on my arm breaks me free from my spiraling thoughts. It sends me jogging behind the imposing figure of Gabriel Agreste.

Oh, I’m in trouble.

He tugs me away from the chaos. I’d never really been afraid of Gabriel Agreste until right this second. He’d never been friendly but he’d never been unpleasant toward me either. He seemed to truly appreciate my eye for fashion. That common ground gave us a foundation to build on but it never went beyond pained pleasantries. It wasn’t until he found out that I was dating Felix that he seemed to take a greater interest in me.

When I graduated and moved back to Paris with Felix in tow Gabriel began mentioning internships his company offers to recent graduates. Before I knew it I was being mentored by one of the top names in the fashion industry. Felix soon accepted a job with the Agreste Company’s law firm of choice, working as a liaison between the law firm and the company. Gabriel was almost friendly when we announced our engagement. Now I can only imagine what he is thinking.

I’m dragged into an office and the door slams shut behind me. The resulting ricochet rattles down into my bones. I know I deserve everything that comes my way next. I dread it. I stand in the middle of the room watching an ant slowly cross the floor. I can’t see Gabriel but I know he’s behind me. I can feel the anger and humiliation rolling off of him. He doesn’t make me wait long.

“Mademoiselle. I’m unsure where to begin,” his voice is crisp and even but boils underneath. “I have had to deal with gross incompetence and social climbing my entire life. But never have I had someone seek to so utterly destroy my name or my family. Do you have any idea what you have just done to Felix?” Gabriel finally walks in front of me but I don’t lift my eyes from his shiny, perfect shoes. “I think you have some idea from your present demeanor.”

I can feel cold eyes assessing me. It’s so similar to the way Felix used to look at me but it’s not done with curiosity. Instead it’s done with malevolence. It strips away everything and finds me lacking. Felix always made me feel like there was more to discover. Gabriel just makes me feel empty.

“Just in case you don’t realize, I’ll give you just a taste of what he will be going through after your little bit of theatrics.” There’s no way to brace for what is about to happen. “Right now he’s standing in there alone. Humiliated. In front of not just his friends and family but in front of his coworkers, his bosses, his clients. People he has spent the last few years trying desperately to impress. People he has to be commanding and in control in front of. People who see any kind of weakness as incompetence. All of his hard work is meaningless now. And on top of that, the person he would have turned to for support is the person that put him in that position.”

I no longer feel hollow. As Gabriel speaks something begins to fill me. Hate. A deep, raging inferno of self-loathing fills me. It burns away my hope for happiness. It burns away the deep seated devotion I had for Felix. It burns away the fledgling love I had for Adrien. It burns away the support and safety I felt with my family. It burns away everything.

All that remains is hate. It consumes me and feeds off of my guilt. It feeds off of my own humiliation. It feeds off of my shame and disgust at how I chose to deal with my problems. A seething, all consuming hate fills every hollowed out part of me. I deserve everything that happens to me next. I deserve every negative thing that will be said about me.

“Marinette.” Gabriel’s voice is different now. Low. Almost pleading. “Why? Why lead my nephew on like this? Was it only for a job? I would have been content to extend the mentorship to you without this sham of a relationship. I had already planned on it when I saw your undergrad thesis.” His voice picks up in volume. “So why seek him out? Why make him fall in love?”

Gabriel walks away but I don’t notice. Too deep in my misery to even register the change.

“I wondered at first if it was for status but then you always shied away for using his name to make connections. So, why? Is it someone else?” I can’t hide my physical reaction at his words. It’s only a slight shift of my body but those sharp blue eyes instantly register it. “It’s someone else. Who?” His face suddenly pops up in front of mine. “I saw you before the ceremony. I saw you talking to Adrien.”

That brings my eyes up to his. I see his head shift back and forth in denial. Those cold blue eyes wide in disbelief. Then they slam down into a frown so fierce my heart sputters.

“No. Adrien would never … He wouldn’t…He’s too good for-”

BAM BAM BAM!

I flinch like I am struck. I don’t know if it’s from Gabriel’s words or the sudden loud pounding on the door. Dread wells in me at who may be on the other side. I pull the last of my resources together to defend Adrien. I won’t bring him down with me.

“You are right, Monsieur Agreste.” Gabriel stands stiffly in front of me, his eyes focused on the door. “Adrien is too good for me and he would never be interested.”

Something different shines in his eyes as they swing back to me. Something more akin to Felix’s probing stare. His mouth opens like he means to say something important when the pounding on the door resumes.

BAM BAM BAM!

“Open up Monsieur Agreste! NOW!” I recognize Alya’s voice. I’m surprised it took her this long to find us.

BAM BAM BAM!

 “Monsieur Agreste I have no problem breaking down this door and causing a scene. Is that what you want?”

“Oh Damn it all…” He stomps over to the door and flicks the lock open.

The door swings open sharply nearly knocking Gabriel back with it. He’s quicker than he appears though and manages to escape collision. Alya runs right to me and wraps me in a tight hug. I see Nino and Adrien and Felix enter behind her, each slower than the one previous.

Oh my poor Felix. My eyes sting from tears I can no longer control. He looks so broken.

I watch as Felix slowly slinks into the room and stands with his back against the wall. Not looking at anyone. Turned inward. Purposefully ignoring me. Unknowingly, stripping away every good thought I ever had about myself. Eating away at my sense of self. My feelings of decency and humanity. Why did I do this? Why did I put him through this?

My eyes drift to Adrien. He stares back at me blankly. His face a perfect mask of indifference. I can feel the burn of Gabriel’s eyes on us and drag my gaze back to the floor.

Alya pulls back to look at my face. A soft hand traces my jaw and tries to lift my chin. But I refuse to meet her eyes. She’s too observant and I don’t deserve to be coddled. I pull her hand away and squeeze it gently but can’t break free of my self-destructive thoughts. She turns to Gabriel with fire in her eyes.

“You have no right to drag her off and badger her, Monsieur Agreste. She owes you no explanations.” Alya tugs on my hand to lead me toward the door but Gabriel steps in her way. “I suggest you step aside, Monsieur. I have no problem going through you.”

“Alya…” Nino tries to approach but she only tightens her grip on me and glares at him. When he backs down her wrath focuses back on Gabriel.

“Move aside Monsieur.” Her voice holds a threat.

A threat Gabriel ignores. “I think she owes everyone an explanation Mademoiselle Cesaire. She has embarrassed everyone with her antics and I would like to know why. I would like to know what is going on between her and my-”

“I think I’m the only one she needs to explain herself to,” interrupts Felix.

The hardness in Felix’s voice reaches past my whirling thoughts. It reaches out to me and drags my eyes to his and locks on. He no longer looks broken. He looks like steel. He looks furious and I quack inside. He takes a few steps toward me but stops a safe distance away.

“If all of you wouldn’t mind giving us a minute alone.”

“The hell I will.” Gabriel storms toward me and everyone moves at once. My heart squeezes at seeing Alya and Nino block his path. It expands at seeing Adrien reach out to stop him. It breaks at seeing Felix remaining motionless.

“Father,” Adrien moves slowly toward him indicating the door, “let’s just give them a little space.”

“Not before I have my say!” The sudden flair of emotion catches us all off guard. He walks up close to me as everyone in the room goes rigid. “I no longer care what your reasons for ruining my family’s reputation are,” eyes flick to Adrien who stares back surprised then turns his wide eyes toward me but I’m already staring back at the ground, “I just want you to know this. You are done at the Gabriel line. I no longer wish for you to be associated with my company or FAMILY in any way.”

I can feel Felix shift closer to me. I feel his fingers wrap around my arm. I look up into his face but he’s not looking at me. He’s looking at Adrien. I follow his gaze and notice Adrien has moved closer too and is looking between Felix and his father. My head feels too heavy to understand these undercurrents between them. I look back to Gabriel’s searing gaze.

“I will allow you to leave with your dignity if you accept the termination of your contract with the company and walk away from the Agreste family after signing a nondisclosure. I will even write you a passable recommendation to whatever fashion house you choose to apply to. If, however, I hear of you associating with anyone at the company or either Felix or Adrien I will make sure you can never get a job in fashion again. Whomever you associate with will be looking for a new career as well.” His looks with the two men beside me hold meaning and I realize he would blacklist them as well if they seek me out.

With that Gabriel turns on his heel with a snap and storms out of the room. Everyone stands there staring at the door. Shocked. Nino recovers first. He silently marches over to me and pulls me into a tight hug. He moves away and grabs onto Alya’s hand, tugging her toward the door.

“Wait! No!” She tries to grab on to my hand but misses “Let go Nino!” She tries to pull free but he just turns and throws her over his shoulder. “Hold on! I need to help Mari! Stop! No!”

Her cries fade as Nino carries her down the hall leaving me alone with the two Agreste men. Adrien seems to be hesitant to leave but Felix puts him on the spot.

“Can you excuse us please?” His tone isn’t exactly friendly.

I watch as the two men just stare at each other. The tension between them crackles in the air. Adrien breaks first, turning his attention fully on me. I’m too scared to see his expression though and instead I focus back on the floor. I hear his intake of breath like he is about to say something but it never comes. Instead, without warning, he walks toward me in a few quick steps and wraps his arms around me awkwardly. Bending over he brings his lips close to my ear so only I can hear what he says next.

“It’ll be okay you’ll see. He loves you.” He swallows. “…and he’s not the only one.”

He lets me go and walks right out the door slamming it closed behind him. Never once looking back.

What did he mean by that?

I frown at the door then sigh and face Felix head on. I won’t hide from him. He deserves an answer and I’ll do my best to sooth what hurt I can. He only stares at me though in that assessing way. I stare miserably back but he doesn’t seem interested in going first.

“You deserve better than me Felix.”

His answering laugh is dry. “Yeah…I deserve better than this at least.” He gestures vaguely off to the side.

I swallow his derision and try again.

“I am sorry.”

He just shakes his head and turns away. His fists clinch and I see his effort to keep himself together. I wish I knew what to say. I wish I could be here for him like I always have been but I’ve ruined everything. I’ve ruined us.

“But…why? Why don’t you want to marry me?” He looks at the door for a second then turns back and stares at me blankly.

“Is it because of Adrien?” I shake my head but he continues on. “I saw you guys today. Before the ceremony. When you objected. Just now. I think I’ve always seen it. The way you both look at each other. I’ve known since the beginning but I fooled myself in thinking that you loved me. That I meant more. That you chose me.” He tugs at his hair and begins to pace.

“But I just don’t understand it. You guys have had years and years to be together. Why now? Why wait till we’re literally standing at the altar to decide he was what you wanted? Even before we met, you guys said you were always just friends.” He’s suddenly in front of me gripping my arms tightly.

“What happened? What did he say to make you throw away everything we have together? Or was there even anything to throw away.” His fingers trace my check and I realize I’m crying.

“Was it all one sided? Did you ever love me?” I try to reach for him but he pulls away.  

“Was I just a stand in? Was it all a lie?” He starts to lose his composure. His hands grip the hair at his temples and he walks over to the far wall.

“Please…please, Mari.” A sob interrupts him and he slides down the wall.

“Please…I don’t understand. Help me…help me understand it.”

Before that moment I was weighed down by everything that had happened. Guilt rooted my feet. Shame stilled my tongue. Embarrassment tied my hands. With that final plea I forgot everything. Forgot everything that has happened. Forgot what I did. Forgot that I am the cause of this. With that plea I run to him. He needs me.

I throw my arms around him and rock gently. “Shh…shhh..I love you so much Felix. That was never a lie. I loved you the moment I met you.” He has grown quiet in my arms. “You have meant everything to me from the moment we met.” He presses his face into my shoulder and wraps his arms tight around my body. “All these years have meant the world to me. It was never because I didn’t love you. It was because…” I continue the gentle sway and run my fingers through his hair. How can I explain? “I always felt like my love didn’t measure up.”

Felix’s body stiffens in my arms and he resists my swaying. I allow him to pull away and force my fingers to loosen their hold but they linger in the hair at the scruff of his neck. His stare is probing and intense. It frightens me. It causes my thoughts to scatter and I stumble over what I want to say next.

“I could not have asked for a better man. You loved me for me. You supported me. You made me better. You …You…”

I was going to say he was my best friend. But that wasn’t true. Adrien always held that position. Even when I hated Adrien I felt like he was still the person I turned to first. He was always close. I can’t say that to Felix though. I didn’t object to the wedding to be with Adrien, not that there aren’t feelings there but I objected to be fair to Felix. He deserves someone who thinks of him first. How can I say that though without making things worse?

“What’s going on in that head of yours Mari? I can see those wheels turning. I’d rather be hurt with the truth than pacified with a lie.” His voice is quiet but it hits me like a slap.

I sigh and press my lips together before continuing. “When we first met I struggled with who I was and what I wanted. I…I knew what I wanted but…I could never…it never…I only ended up hurt.” I saw the question in the tilt of his head but I wasn’t ready to go there. “When I met you I was blown away by your interest in me. I’d never really had a guy pursue me before and I used you. I used your kindness and devotion to validate myself.”

“That was five years ago, Mari. You needed validation for five years?” Felix’s face reflects so many emotions. It’s overwhelming. “How insecure are you? I mean…Damn!” His eyes rip into my own. “You were going to marry me. Why? Why say yes? Why play this charade?” He looks positively savage.

I lean away from him and move to scoot away. He grabs on to my hand before I can escape and leans into my face. His hand tightens on my wrist for a split second, then it lets go. His eyes drop and I watch him pulling breath in and out slowly. My heart pounds in my chest but I know I can’t back down. I can’t lose his friendship. I can’t lose him completely. I reach for his hand and he grips mine tightly. A life line between us.

“Look at me Felix.” He turns away. “Please. You know me. You know when I’m lying. Look at me and know the truth.” He hesitates. I’m afraid I’ve already lost him. I tug lightly on his hand as I scoot closer to meet haunted sterling eyes.

“It was never a charade. I didn’t lie when I said I love you. I just…when you asked me to marry you…I said yes. I said yes to make you happy. I loved you and wanted to make you happy. I would have married you and would have worked hard every day to make you happy. I would have struggled to make your priorities equal to my own. In the end though, I would have failed. I would have come up short.” His eyes widen and I see the truth reflected there.

“We love each other but we were never partners and you need a partner. You need someone who can put you first. Being a lawyer comes with a lot of expectations that I just can’t meet. Supporting you would have always taken a backseat to following my own dreams. I’m truly sorry Felix. I should have spoken to you long before it got to this point but it was never about you lacking anything. It was about you deserving better.”

Felix stares at the ground. I don’t know what else to say so I lean my forehead on his shoulder and wait. My fingers intertwined with his feels like holding the hand of a statue. As the minutes collect, he slowly softens. I don’t feel comforted though, instead I feel apprehensive.

“I know you’re right, Marinette. I know there’s love. I also realize we’re not the best fit. I just…” My heart catches as a drip joins one already on the floor. “You never mentioned Adrien in your little speech.” Shimmering eyes lift to my face and I know what he sees. The truth.

His head nods sadly as he looks back down. After a minute he stands up and turns away to rub at his face before turning back toward me. His eyes are red but seem resolved. He reaches down to help me on my feet. In typical Marinette fashion, the hem of my dress gets caught under my heel as I put weight on it and back down I go. Felix’s hands reach out to steady me as I shift and struggle to find a safe place to put my feet. I can’t help but giggle at the ridiculousness of the situation. Felix’s deep chuckle joins mine and warms me. When I look up and see that smile on his face I want nothing more than to bury myself in his arms and cry with joy.

“I think you need a bigger dress,” he says on a laugh and holds his hands on my hips until I plant my feet firmly underneath me.

“I’ll remember that for next time.” I grin up into his face but the realization of what I just said sobers both of us. Why did I have to say that?

“I love you Felix.” Tears sting my eyes. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“I love you Marinette,” he looks at the door, “but I need sometime. I…I need to figure out how…how to forgive you.”

I nod and memorize his face even as my sight blurs. He keeps his eyes adverted as he squeezes my hips lightly and lets go.

He walks out the door.

He doesn’t look back at me.


	4. Vanilla Bean

Voices explode all at once but it doesn’t penetrate the ringing in my ears. People jump to their feet. Their hands fling and point but all I see is her. The way her eyes are wide and bright. The uncertainty and fear wavering through her expression. The disappointment pulling at her mouth and making her eyes shine. I can’t wrap my head around why she objected and what was making her look so sad. I frown with the effort of trying to figure out what she is thinking.

Marinette jerks her eyes away from me as if struck. The aisle she just walked down holds her attention as she looks like she’s fighting for composure. Did we misunderstand? Does she actually want to marry Felix and just spoke carelessly? Her tongue has always had trouble keeping up with her thoughts when she’s nervous and she often blunders her words.

As I watch, resolve hardens her features and she turns her gaze to Felix. He stands tall in front of her. Shoulders ridged. Chin tight. I see his fingers twitch before being pulled into tight fists. His body language gives away what his face tries so hard to hide. He’s hurting. He’s angry. He loves her. He sees her hurt and wants to touch her. Comfort her. If she didn’t mean to call off the wedding she needs to say something quickly or she might be too late.

I’m amazed how well Felix is keeping it together. He has always been led by his emotions and I can only imagine how hard he is fighting to keep his emotions in check. I like to think that I’ve helped him with this like he’s helped me over the years. I gave him stability and helped him not let his emotions control him. He showed me that emotions weren’t things to hide and be embarrassed about. He showed me it was okay not to be perfect. My flaws made me interesting. It was okay to be me. I owe him so much and I repay him by being in love with the love of his life. I created this whole mess.

After my screw up on the bridge I had tried to reach out to Marinette over and over but I never quiet reached her. She would talk to me, tell me its water under the bridge then giggle at the pun, but she never wanted to hang out; not as a group and definitely not alone. When Nino invited me for coffee with ‘the gang’ I invited Felix for moral support. I never dreamed I would be trying to set him and Marinette up.

____________________

 

I let Nino lead the way into the trendy, industrial-chic looking coffee shop. Everything is glass and metal and cement and black lacquered wood. A black board lines the entire length of the shop with hand drawn, coffee related art. It has a dark lounge kind of feel. Intimate. Snobbish.

“Place is a bit pretentious isn’t it, Nino?”

Nino laughs at me as he stops inside to look for Alya. “Maybe a bit American hipster but the coffee is stupendous and the people are friendly.” He punches my chest just hard enough to make a point. “Give it a chance and you’ll be hooked. I promise.”

Felix stands quietly beside me with his hands stuffed into his pockets. He looks around as if looking for all the exits. Actually that’s probably exactly what he’s looking for. As arrogant as Felix can come off sometimes, it’s only a defense mechanism to protect his sensitive heart. He shies away from crowds and hates meeting new people. He wouldn’t have been caught dead here if I hadn’t begged and called in more than a few favors. He wasn’t a people person.

“Ah ha! There they are!” Nino starts walking down a short hall leading to a small alcove.

The area is lined in bookcases and has two dark leather sofas facing each other. Several overstuffed chairs flank them. Sitting in one of these chairs is Marinette. My heart leaps only to crash back down. Her fingers are pressed hard into her temples. Her shoulders pulled up and ridged. Her usually sweet face looks pinched. Surprising her was always going to be difficult but doing so when she is already upset is going to be cataclysmic. All of my nerve drains away and I look for my own exit.

“Hey Felix.” I stop and turn but it’s too quick. I have to side step Felix unless I want us to barrel into each other. His starts at my abruptness but I cut him off before he can ask what’s wrong. “I’m going to go grab us some coffees.” He looks startled at being left to meet everyone alone but I just can’t face Mari yet. “The usual?”

He takes a second to collect his thoughts. “Adrien, please…”

“The usual it is!” I turn and run like a coward to the line at the counter.

Deep breathe in. She’s your friend.

Deep breathe out. She doesn’t hate you.

Deep breathe in. She …

My eyes drift to her and I can’t believe what I’m seeing. Felix stands awkwardly in front of Mari and she is looking at him like…like she used to look at me. My heart clenches and I rub at my chest. I feel like weights have been tied to my limbs and it takes all my energy to stay standing.

“What. Can. I. Get. You?” My attention snaps back to the counter to see a harried barista.

“Oh! Sorry…just two small flat whites. One with two pumps of vanilla, please.”

The drinks are finished before I even get my change back. I smile at the top of the barista’s head as he’s already started making the next person’s coffee. I shrug and force myself to face Marinette. The coffees are hot and burn my fingers as I carry them but I don’t feel it. I only feel the tight pain in my chest as I see the way Felix and Marinette are smiling at each other. The way they still hold each other’s hand long after they have greeted one another. The fact that he laughs quietly at something she has said. I’ve never heard him laugh like that. It’s intimate. Almost as intimate as her answering smile. 

He likes her.

She likes him.

“Hey Adrien!” I nearly lose the drinks.

Nino smiles at them as they jump apart. Marinette glares back at him as she flounces to one of the chairs sticking out a small, pink tongue as she drops herself down into the cushion. I try not to stare at her as I hand Felix his coffee but it’s useless. I find my eyes seeking out hers. She purposefully looks at the menu across the room to keep from accidently meeting my gaze. It eats at me; this gulf between us. I just want to make her laugh. See her eyes shine like they used to. I just want to be her friend if I can’t have anything more.

“I’m gonna grab a drink real quick.”

Marinette makes room on the couch for us to sit and bolts for the counter. Before I even make the decision my feet are following her. I get in line behind her. I’m close enough to smell her perfume. It’s spicy but there’s something sweet there too. Like vanilla. Maybe after all those years in the bakery her skin has permanently absorbed the smell. My eyes trail her exposed neck. I wonder if she tastes like vanilla too.

 “Your coffee will get cold.” The teasing quality of her voice contradicts her stiff behavior.

“I brought it with me.”

I state it simply but my mind reels at her proximity. I want so much to touch her. Feel her warm skin under my lips. She shivers in front of me as if she knows my thoughts.

“Why are you in line then?”

Her voice is soft. She’s so soft.

With unsuitable thoughts dancing in my head, I answer. “Looking for something sweet.”

She looks over her shoulder and her eyes finally meet mine. They sparkle like they used to. There’s something there…then it’s gone.

“Maybe this time you will figure out what you want.”

All the courage I had built up collapses. I can never get back what we had. I study the floor. I could be her friend, though. I know just how I could be her friend and it makes me take a step back. She turns back around and I slip away. Back down the hall to our little alcove. Felix has sat on one of the couches leaving the seat next to him open for me. Instead, I grab Marinette’s jacket and lay it on the sofa’s free arm. Felix’s eyes question what I’m doing but I simply smile and wink at him. With a blush he looks into his coffee cup.

As I lean back in Marinette’s old seat Alya arches an eye brow at me. “Too good for the couch?”

“Maybe not good enough,” I mumble into my coffee before taking a long drink. The vanilla hits my tongue and I fight to not show my misery on my face. I’ll always think of her now whenever I taste the sweet richness of vanilla.

Alya watches me and she actually looks concerned as she whispers, “Adrien she…”

Alya’s voice cuts off as Marinette walks up with a scowl burning into me. I know she’s pissed that I stole her seat but she’ll thank me later. I pretend that everything is normal as she glares at me. One dark eyebrow lifts in derision as she holds my gaze and slowly sits as far from Felix as possible. I see the way Felix watches her. I know that look and can’t help the sadness that creeps into my answering smile. I turn back to Alya, unable to watch Felix and Marinette together.

“What were you saying, Alya?”

She doesn’t respond. Instead she stares at Felix and Marinette with something akin to horror. I hear them talking quietly but it’s too low to make out exactly what their saying. Alya’s mouth opens and closes a few times. Her eyes locked on the opposite couple. Her head drifts back and forth as if she doesn’t believe what she is seeing. A sharp laugh from Felix has me looking at them before I realize I shouldn’t be. There they sit; closer together than before.

Marinette glances at us mortified at whatever they had been discussing then dips her face behind her hair. A surge of protectiveness almost brings me to my feet until I see Felix scoot closer to her. He reaches out and gently nudges her knee. I still can’t hear what they’re saying but I know the tone of voice. The tenderness. I also know the look she gives him as she comes out of hiding. They mummer together lost in their own little world.

“You’re just going to let this happen?” Alya hisses.

My eyes never leave Marinette. I see the spark there. The spark that has been missing.

“She deserves to be happy.”

As I watch them Marinette looks over at me. Seeing her happy about kills me. I want to jump across the coffee table and take her in my arms. I want to bury my nose in her hair. I want to whisper in her ear how much I love her. How I could make her happy. I want to spend my life making her happy. But I don’t. I don’t make her happy. No matter how hard I try. She deserves happiness and if this is how I can give it to her then so be it.

I turn a practiced smile to Nino. “So what have you been up to bud?”

____________________

 

All these years I have gotten to see her happy. I’ve basked in her friendship and watched her smile and shine and gaze sweetly at Felix. I was content in the fact that I was able to do this for her. Now though I’m not so sure. A gulf seems to be widening between the couple. I need to get them somewhere that they can talk. They need to figure this out before too much damage has been done.

I press into the crowd trying to reach the front. Bodies shuffle against me; pushing me back as often as I’m able to push forward. When I finally make it to the front I see Felix standing next to his boss instead of Marinette. From the look of the conversation Felix’s day keeps getting worse and worse. I look around for Mari but only see Alya and Nino guarding a side door against a small group of my father’s business associates and a reporter or two. Where’s Marinette? I finally, make it to Felix’s side and step right between the two men and their conversation.

“Hey! Everyone!” I release a whistle that makes the stained glass windows around us quiver. “Listen!” People quiet enough that I can yell over them. “The reception is all set up with food and drinks. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves while we get everything worked out. Once everything is taken care of we’ll bring everyone back here to finish the ceremony. Go straight out the front doors and follow the signs. You can’t miss it.” I grab Felix’s arm and speak firmly to the gentleman next to him. “Excuse me, Monsieur. Felix is needed elsewhere.”

I don’t stick around to listen to the man’s rumblings. With a firm grip on Felix’s arm I drag him through the crowd to where Nino and Alya still stand guard even though the threat is leaving with the crowd.

“What happened to Mari?”

“Your father dragged her off.” I see my apprehension mirrored in Felix’s eyes when we look at each other. “We tried to follow but I saw a few people trying to do the same. I figured they’d only make things worse plus I knew several of them as reporters from a gossip rag. I couldn’t let them near Marinette.”

I look at the crowd filtering out the front door. “Well, it looks like they’re either leaving or finding another way around. Let’s go find Marinette. She shouldn’t have to deal with my father, especially on her own.”

It takes a lot longer than I like to find them. We check half the building before we finally hear my father’s commanding voice behind a door. I grab for the handle but it’s locked.

“…He’s too good for-”

BAM BAM BAM!

I jump as Alya slams her fist repeatedly into the door, yelling at Gabriel through the thin wood. I don’t know how long the flimsy thing is going to hold up under Alya’s attack. I can’t hear anything inside the room but then again it’s difficult to hear my own thoughts over Alya’s threats. It takes a minute but we finally hear the click of the lock being released. Alya instantly throws the door open and I suppress a smirk at seeing my father jump out of her way. It’s good to know that even he is wary of her temper.

Alya runs straight for Mari and wraps her arms protectively around the girl. Mari accepts the hug but doesn’t return it. She looks lost. Her eyes are fixed over my shoulder at Felix. He follows me in but his feet drag and his eyes stay down cast. I turn to see Mari’s eyes turn glassy. She looks miserable and I try desperately to hide how much I too want to wrap my arms around her too. Those heartbreaking eyes turn toward me and I have to fight to not run to her. She only holds my gaze for a second. As I watch guilt tinges the sadness and her eyes drop to the floor. I hate how beaten she looks. She won’t even let Alya comfort her.

Alya jerks around to face my father. “You have no right to drag her off and badger her, Monsieur Agreste. She owes you no explanations.” She tries to leave with Marinette but my father steps in front of her. “I suggest you step aside, Monsieur. I have no problem going through you.”

“Alya…” Nino tries to intervene but instantly backs down.

“Move aside Monsieur.”

I’m glad none of this is directed at me. I can understand why Nino didn’t want to get in the middle of this. I should probably say something but it’s not really my place. I look over at Felix. He looks like he doesn’t even realize there are other people in the room. Is he letting this happen to punish Mari without having to do it himself? He seems completely indifferent. That is until my father speaks again.

“I think she owes everyone an explanation Mademoiselle Cesaire. She has embarrassed everyone with her antics,” I can’t see Felix’s eyes but his lips press together and his shoulders harden, “and I would like to know why. I would like to know what is going on between her and my-”

“I think I’m the only one she needs to explain herself to,” interrupts Felix.

Felix has always been someone who went with the flow. It wasn’t so much that he didn’t want to stand up for himself as he just didn’t have anything in particular he’d rather do. I think that’s why my father always favored Felix. He was moldable. He did as he was told. The Felix who is walking toward Marinette now is not that Felix. He knows exactly what he wants from this situation and won’t take no for an answer. It worries me what exactly it is that he wants. I worry about Marinette.

“If all of you wouldn’t mind giving us a minute alone.”

“The hell I will.”

Gabriel storms toward Alya and Mariette and I instantly grab for him. I see Felix just stand there looking like stone and my worry kicks up to concern. I don’t want to leave her alone with yet another angry Agreste but I can’t really think of a reason not to. What I do know is that my father has said enough.

“Father,” my hand gestures toward the door, “let’s just give them a little space.”

“Not before I have my say!” I can’t remember a time my father actually raised his voice let alone heard the emotion making it crack. He walks slowly to Marinette and I’m too shocked to stop him. “I no longer care what your reasons for ruining my family’s reputation are,” He looks right at me as if accusing me of something. But of what? I haven’t done anything. I look at Marinette for an answer but she’s focused on her shoes. “I just want you to know this.” I take a step closer to them just in case he goes too far. “You are done at the Gabriel line. I no longer wish for you to be associated with my company or FAMILY in any way.”

My father’s eyes focus right on me when he says family. My body goes tight and I frown my confusion. I look to Felix to see him putting a protective hand on Marinette’s arm but he watches me not Gabriel. What do they think I did? Why does he act like Mari needs to be protected from me? I look between them but my father is back to staring down Marinette and Felix only glares.

“I will allow you to leave with your dignity if you accept the termination of your contract with the company and walk away from the Agreste family after signing a nondisclosure. I will even write you a passable recommendation to whatever fashion house you choose to apply to. If however I hear of you associating with anyone at the company or either Felix or Adrien I will make sure you can never get a job in fashion again. Whomever you associate with will be looking for a new career as well.”

My father looks pointedly at Felix than me before storming out. He would disown us if we had anything to do with Marinette? Why isn’t he trying to get them to just resolve this misunderstanding? They obviously still love each other. Why these threats when it can all be resolved? Wouldn’t it make more sense and save face if they resolve everything and go back out there and get married? Why treat everything like it’s a done deal? Nino grabbing Alya breaks me from my thoughts.

“Wait! No! Let go Nino!” He throws her over his shoulder. “Hold on! I need to help Mari! Stop! No!”

I’m rooted to the ground as I listen to Alya struggling with Nino. I know I should follow after them but I can’t seem to make my body move out of the room. I can’t make it leave Marinette. I should leave her and Felix to allow them to work things out but I just can’t seem to make the decision to let it happen. Besides, I’m still concerned about Felix’s behavior. He still feels threatening and not just toward me. I am afraid he will lash out at the easiest target and who is easier than his petite, shame filled fiancé who just hurt and embarrassed him?

“Can you excuse us please?” Felix grounds out.

I watch him as I battle with what I should do. I’m trying to figure out his sudden attitude toward me. What have I done to warrant such suspension and hostility? My father too looked at me this way. I doubt Marinette has said anything derogatory and what would she gain even if she did. The longer I hesitate, the more hostile toward me he becomes. I realize I’m not helping the situation but I can’t just walk away from her. I turn to her to say…something. Whatever it was though dies on my lips. I can’t stand her looking so defeated any longer. Without thinking I’m suddenly wrapping my arms around her. It’s stiff and awkward and I’m acutely aware of Felix glaring at my back. I know it’s unwanted from Marinette’s stiff posture but I can’t let go.

I whisper into her hair revealing in the smell of vanilla. “It’ll be okay you’ll see. He loves you.” It’s stupid but I can’t stop myself from adding. “…and he’s not the only one.”

Completely freaked out by what I just let slip I run out the door. At the soft click behind me I suddenly begin to tremble. The desire to let Marinette choose what makes her happy and the need to tell her everything I feel for her becomes too much for me. I stand just outside the door, lost. Trying to get myself under control and figure out what I’m going to do. Trying not to hope desperately for Marinette not to want to marry Felix. Wishing for a second chance that I have no right to wish for. A second chance I know deep down I’ll never get. A hand on my shoulder scares me.

“Hey bro…you okay?” Nino and Alya stand close by watching me with concern.

“Yeah.” I don’t know how to say something without saying everything.

“…Damn!”

The curse escaping the door has me reaching for the handle. Nino’s large hand tightens on my shoulder and pulls me further down the hall before I can bust back into the room. I shake off his grip only to find myself standing face to face with Alya. She’s taller than Marinette but still a head shorter than I am. Despite the height difference, she stares at me with ease. She stares into my very soul. She is silent and intense and looking for something. Apparently, she finds it because her entire demeanor shifts to soft and understanding. The shift is almost as startling as when she throws her arms around my waist.

She pulls me into a tight hug, pressing her check into my shoulder. She’s solid and firm and her hug warms me like drinking hot chocolate does, from the inside out. I look at Nino for an explanation but he just shrugs. I hug her back but with a little less enthusiasm and wait for her to explain. She pulls away with a sly grin tugging up her lips.

“You love her.” It’s not a question and she doesn’t seem to expect and answer. “Do you plan on telling her? Flat out. No beating around the bush?”

Again, I look to Nino for help. He just flicks his wrist as if saying ‘answer her.’

“Alya. Felix and her, they…” a quirk of her eyebrows stops me. I was going to say they were going to work it out but I realize she wasn’t going to accept that answer. “She doesn’t want to hear that from me. I’ve tried so many times and she has always shut me down. I want her to be happy. Felix makes her happy.”

Alya throws her hands up and turns away from me. She gestures to me and gives Nino a look that can only be interpreted as: ‘Can you believe this guy.’

Spinning back to me, with her hands on her hips, she pins me with a fierce look.

“That girl has been in love with you since she first noticed boys. When you hurt her feelings and left for New York she didn’t stop. When she meet Felix and started a relationship with him she didn’t stop. When she called off her WHOLE WEDDING it was because she hadn’t stopped. Felix might make her happy but he doesn’t make her heart pound. He’s safe. She was tired of the ego bust pining after you for all those years has given her. She was happy but she still loved YOU.”

I’m struck. I was never sure how Marinette felt. She was distant from me for so long. Even after she became a friend again she was careful around me. Always leaving before things got too close. I had figured she was so deliriously happy with Felix she never wanted to chance ruining it. If this was true. If she stayed away because she had feelings for me. Oh man, I needed to talk to Marinette. I have to tell her how I feel. The plans that start rolling around in my head suddenly screech to a halt. I remember what my father said.

“She’s never going to accept me now, Alya. Not after my father said he would disown me if we saw each other again. She wouldn’t let that happen. Even if I tell her everything, even if I swear it doesn’t matter to me, she’ll push me away.”

Alya’s face pinches. She knows what I say is true. After a second her expression clears and her eyes sparkle.

“ _Does_ it matter to you, Adrien? What your father said. Does it change the fact that you want to be with her?”

“No.”

Her answering smile is terrifying and goose bumps race along my skin. “Then I know exactly what to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else would be a little freaked out by a plan Alya comes up with? I feel for you Adrien. I'd be scared of her too. So the next little bit of story will be some nice fluffy Adrienette. Enough of the angst I too need something sweet. I hope you keep reading.


	5. Like a Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alya and Marinette's song is Crier tout bas by Cœur de pirate.

My eyes burn and it’s hard to keep them open. I hate to think how swollen and red they must look. They feel like sandpaper. Every blink is a test of my resolve to stay standing and not just curl up on the floor. Oblivion sounds perfect right now. I don’t know how long I’ve been in here or how long ago Felix left. An eternity passed with one wrenching sob and I’m just now coming back to myself.

Are people still here?

What happened with the reception?

All that food…

Now that I’m back to my senses I can’t help but worry about what’s happening outside of this room. I squeeze my eyes shut then blink rapidly hoping to clear them. The body’s little joke that tears are salty and dry your eyes out the more you cry. I press my fingers into my eye lids and aggressively rub. Relishing the dull painful pressure. Allowing it to center me. I stand there for a second, like the coward I am, trying to breath resolve into my body. I don’t get the chance to make the decision to face my problems though.

“Marinette…?”  

I realize I’m still facing the door. Standing pathetically waiting for Felix to come back. I lock eyes with Alya as she pokes her head in. Big mistake. My dry, itchy eyes instantly start to flood again. Beyond embarrassed I drop my face into my hands and try to smoother my sobs.

“Oh Mari!” Alya’s strong arms wrap around me, holding me up. “Come on ladybug let’s sit.”

I still feel guilty letting Alya fuss over me but I just don’t have the energy to pull away. She rocks me gently. Her fingers run through my hair. After a moment, she starts singing our song. It’s soft and haunting and soothes a little of the hurt.

“ _Et si la terre est sombre, et si la pluie te noie_            

               (And if the earth is dark, and if the rain drowns you)

_Raconte-moi qu’on puisse trembler ensemble_

               (Tell me, we could tremble together)

_Et si le jour ne vient pas dans la nuit des perdus_

               (And if the day doesn't come during the night of the lost)

_Raconte-moi qu’on puisse crier tout bas_

               (Tell me, we could scream softly)

“ _J’ai voulu calmer ton souffle qui s’étouffait_

               (I wanted to calm your choking breath)

_Des courses vers le vide, ton rire qui soupirait_

               (Races to the void, your sighing laughter)

_Si tu mets le cap vers des eaux restant troubles_

               (If you set sail towards still-cloudy waters)

 _Je serai le phare qui te guidera toujours_ ”

               (I'll be the lighthouse that'll always guide you)

 

“Thank you, Foxie.” I say on a heavy sigh. I nuzzle into her shoulder before pulling away. I tilt my head toward the door. “What’s going on out there?”

“Well, when you and Gabriel left, Adrien convinced most of the guests to go on to the reception until things were figured out. Before, _Felix_ left though he sent everyone home. I’m the only one still here. The staff is cleaning everything up.” She watches me gently. “Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it? Do you want me to grab any food before it’s packed up? A huge piece of cake? It’s not ice cream but it looks delicious.”

“No, thank you. I don’t think my stomach could handle anything right now.”

“I figured as much.” Alya hands me a water bottle I hadn’t realized she was holding. I kiss her check in thanks and start taking big gulps. “I have the staff fixing up a plate of leftovers for you then donating the rest to a shelter the caterer is familiar with. The cake actually doesn’t have too much left. You know how much everyone loves you’re parents’ cakes. I’m having them send you the leftovers but I’m taking a nice chunk home for me.” She gives me a toothy smile and wags her eyebrows.

“Thank you Alya.” I lean my head back on her shoulder. “I just want to go home and disappear under the covers.” My chin wobbles but I manage to hold in the tears. “Not like I have a job to go to now.”

Alya rests her head on mine as she pats my knee. “You’ll be okay. You’ve made a name for yourself the years you’ve been with the Agreste line. It won’t take you long to find a new label to work for OR you could start your own.”

“Ugghh, I don’t even want to think about that right now. I just want to hide in my bed for a while.” I sit up and scrub at my face. “Forget about the huge mess I’ve made of my life.”

I’m caught off guard when I look over at Alya’s face. Her eyes shine with anticipation and she has a wide, Cheshire Cat smile. Almost like she’s been waiting for this very conversation.

“You need to get away not hide in bed surrounded by memories. I know the perfect way to forget about everything. You already paid for the honeymoon right?”

The intensity in Alya’s expression worries me. “Yeah, I have. But I’m not going to travel halfway across the world alone.” I get an idea and smile at her. “You and Nino go. On me. Someone should enjoy it and you guys deserve a nice vacation together. Have a second honeymoon. I had a few thing already set up I think you would enjoy.”

Alya just laughs and shakes her head. “You know Nino lives in that damn recording studio. There’s no way I’ll be able to drag him away from his mix board. I could probably pull some strings though so that you have company.”

“You’d come with me?” I’m hopeful but I don’t trust the gleam in her eyes.

Alya’s face is all seriousness but that look still worries me. “Mari, I would do whatever it takes to make you happy.”

“Oh…Alya!” I feel a dopy smile lifting my lips. I fight to not start crying again.

“See! A few sweet words and you’re a puddle. Come on, girl. Let’s get you packed.”

I let Alya pull me from the room. I leave feeling lighter than when I entered.

____________________

 

Bora Bora, the ‘Pearl of the Pacific.’ The beautiful, glossy postcards at the Tahiti airport could never touch what I see outside of the plane window. It’s like something out of a fairytale. Mount Otemanu stands tall, the basalt summit pointing at the sky. Every shade of blue fades through the surrounding lagoon. Sandbars, creating glittering aqua, dip down to deep sapphire blues. Islets dot the containing reef and stilted huts line them like branches. A midnight ocean enchasing all of it. My sleep muddled brain barely absorbs it all. How did I let Alya talk me into this?

It’s been an entire day since I left Paris. Twelve hours from Charles de Gaulle to LAX. Twelve hours of me trying not to embarrass myself as I muffle sobs into the plane window. I had begged Alya to come with me but she had to finish up an article. She apologized profusely and promised I would have company as soon as possible. When I first sat down on the plane and saw the seat empty beside me, it was difficult. When a stranger filled the seat before takeoff, it was excruciating. I did manage to drift in and out of sleep the last half of the flight but it only made me feel more disconnected. By the time I made it through two hours of immigration, customs and baggage claim to meet my connecting flight to Tahiti, I was numb.

I tried to sleep on this next trek, only an eight hour flight this time, but we kept hitting turbulence. It seemed like as soon as I went under the plane would drop or jerk, sending my heart racing. So when I stepped foot in Tahiti I was a zombie, about as articulate as one, too. I mumbled and stumbled my way through two hours of immigration, customs and baggage claims yet again. This time with some pointed questions about my sobriety and suspicious behavior. I managed it though and finally made it on to my final plane. This one, a short one hour flight over the most beautiful scenery I’ve ever seen.

As the plane turns to land my anxiety kicks in, waking me up. Oh goodness where is the runway?! It’s so tiny! There’s water right next to the road! One mistake and we’d be swimming. I watch as the ground rushes up and try to remember to breathe. With a few hops onto the runway, we are coasting easily to a stop. People gather their things and shuffle off the plane while I blow out a shaky breath and rub at my eyes. I’m here. I made it and I did it alone. I’m going to have to get used to doing things alone. I bite my lip to keep from crying and chastise myself for letting my thoughts drift back to the negative. I grab my things and follow the crowd into the sunshine. A warm breeze lifts my hair and I close my eyes, turning my face into its clean, salty smell.

I march along with the crowd looking for the boat to take me to my resort. What was I thinking when I booked this? What a hassle. I’m jet lagged and sleep deprived and I’ve lost a day and a half between travel and the time change. We could have just gone to Nice. Enjoyed the beach, strolled through the city, went to museums and galleries and…spend time completely alone. I wanted to be alone with Felix. That’s why I booked this place. It was quiet and intimate and away from everything. I hope Alya gets here soon, I don’t know if I can handle all this … _tranquility_ alone.  I pass two men singing while a woman dances. Her hips move with a speed and fluidity I didn’t think possible. Another woman greets guests as they pass offering them leis woven with exotic flowers.

“Welcome to Bora Bora.” She looks into my face as she lifts the lei over my head and her smile falters. Resting her hands on my shoulders she lowers her voice so no one else can hear. “No frowns sweet girl. You _will_ find happiness.” Her smile beams at me and she turns to greet the couple behind me.

It’s silly but her smile and words of encouragement helped. Just a little but it was enough. Enough that I found I could smile at the boat attendant as I made the last trek of my journey. Enough to lift my spirits, to look forward to this trip. I drag my luggage to the top level of the boat and collapse into a fluffy chair. A few other people board the boat but sit below leaving me to my thoughts. As the wind drowns out the noise I let my head fall back. I drift with the clouds over head. After such long flights the boat ride seemed to be over too quickly. I again trail behind as everyone exits the boat and head to the front desk of the resort.

“Good morning Mademoiselle! What can I help with today?”

“Good morning.” I try and return the clerks smile but I can tell it failed by the look she gives me. I just shake my head and continue. “I have a reservation. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

I watch the clerk’s fingers as they fly over the keys. Sooooo tired. The steady clack is almost hypnotic.

“I’m sorry miss,” I’m startled but still have to drag my eyes up to meet hers, “I don’t see the reservation.”

I grumble a little as I dig around for my printout of the reservation. Oh! That’s right…in my euphoric cloud of love I reserved it under what would have been my new last name.

“I’m so sorry it’s under Agreste. Here’s the reservation number if you need it.” I lay the papers in front of her and point to the top corner.

Clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack, clack…

I close my eyes and sway a little. My head jerks up and I grab at the counter. The clerk doesn’t even notice.

“Ah yes! Here it is.” She begins gathering papers and swipes a card before bundling it with the pack. “You are in the king villas. It is quite a walk from here so if you would like. We have attendants available to drive you.” The look of relief must have been something because the clerk chuckles. “If you will wait just at the bottom of the stairs there I’ll have someone meet you.”

I follow the path of her finger and turn to leave. OH CRAP! Almost forgot…

“I’m sorry. I also have another guest who should be here-”

“Yes Madam. I show that they have already checked in.” The clerk stares at the monitor as she clicks and clacks.

“Oh! Thank you.”

That was fast! How did Alya beat me here?! My mind is fuzzy and I focus on each step as I go to wait for the attendant. It’s not long before a golf cart pulls up.

“Good morning! Where to?”

I simple hand the gentleman the paperwork the clerk gave me. He gives me a look but smiles pleasantly as he reads my information. “Villa 107. Excellent! Hold on Mademoiselle.”

With the skill of someone who knows every curve the driver zips down the road skirting the water. Everything is greens and blues and browns blurring together. I focus every last bit of energy on keeping my seat and holding onto my luggage. After what seems like an eternity he stops. I thank him and give him a tip before literally dragging my feet to the small building. I can’t see anything but the large white bed when I open the door. I drop the handle of my luggage and nearly fall onto the bed. Just before I black out I can’t help but wonder if I locked the door.

Geez, if I even shut it.

Alya …

Alya will take care of it…

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

____________________

 

Something is wrong. I feel my body lift. Where am I? What’s happening?! I try to open my eyes but my body doesn’t respond. I try to move my limbs but they are useless. I can’t focus either. I feel weightless and heavy all at the same time. Then I feel softness enveloping me and I fade back into the darkness.

____________________

 

I don’t wake up as much as I just start becoming more aware. Aware of how everything aches.

Ohhh…

I stretch my body and feel bones crack and muscles protest. My jaw pops with a consuming yawn. Everything is stiff and sore. With a huff, I try and sit up. My head swims. I release a disgruntled groan and let my head fall back to the pillow. I feel like crap. My fingers dig into my face and rub as I try and clear my head. I roll over onto my stomach and do a few simple yoga poses to loosen and stretch my muscles. I let my body flop back onto the bed.

So soft. I lift back and look at the pillow. It’s crisp and white and very soft. Not my bed. I look around. Oh yeah…Bora Bora. The windows are curtained but I can see a sliver of sunlight. Is it bad that I don’t know if it’s morning or evening? I finally manage to sit up and look around. Nice place. I didn’t really look at it before. I just kind of passed out. A large bed sits in the middle of the room with a sitting area and kitchenette on the left and a sofa bed pulled out on the right.

Alya.

Why did she sleep on the pull out? She usually just shares a bed with me. Where is she anyways? When I left she said she couldn’t leave yet and there’s no way she would have beaten me here. I roll out of bed and look around. Behind the bed is a huge bathroom centered around a circular tub. A tub so large I could almost swim in it. In front of the bed is a wall of curtains. I pull them back and see nothing but blinding blue. I squint as my eyes adjust and see that we have uninterrupted views of the lagoon and ocean until it meets sky. The sliding doors open onto a small deck with an infinity pool. I stand just absorbing the sunlight. Letting vitamin D lift my spirits. I look back at the bed and see my luggage bag. Alya had packed my bag for me and I have to riffle through to find my toiletries. I feel gritty. I need a shower and brush my teeth. I see the clock next to the bed.

6 AM?!?

I slept almost an entire day! I stare for a second but then just shrug. Now that I’m a little more awake I feel better so I must have needed it. I pick out some clean clothes and throw them on the bed too. I pause at my underwear selection. I let a racy red bra dangle from my finger. Why in the world did Alya pack lingerie? I can’t help but chuckle. Does she think she’s going to get lucky on this trip? It develops into a groan. No she probably is going to try and play match maker the entire time she’s here. Oh well, I’ll deal with it when I see her. Where in the world was she? She’d never be up this early. Unless of course her schedule is all off too. I take a long shower, reveling in the warm water. Letting so much of what’s happened escape down the drain with the bubbles.

I feel like a new person as I get dressed and sigh happily at feeling clean again. I don’t bother with a shirt yet it’ll only get wet from my hair. I grab my makeup bag and head to the bathroom. I rub product into my hair as I lean into the sink. Opting to go for easy, I decide just to let my hair air dry. It’ll be extra wild because of the humidity but who am I trying to impress anyways. I am applying mascara when I hear the door lock click. Finally! I walk into the sitting room with a smile as Alya walks in.

“Geez, I thought you might have been kidnapped or someth-“

As soon as the door opens I freeze and the words die on my lips.

That’s not Alya.

Adrien Agreste stands wide eyed in the entry way as the door swings shut behind him. He stands bare chested across from me. He must have been working out because his skin is slick and beads of sweat trace his muscles slowly. I watch as one slides down to his workout shorts sitting dangerously low. My throat dries out and I drag my eyes back to his face. His normally flawless hair looks like burnished gold as it sticks around his face. It curls and sticks out and makes him look wild, almost as wild as his eyes. They burn into my skin and I realize I’m standing here in my bra. A very sexy, red lace bra. I squeak and grab my blouse off the bed.

“Adrien! What are YOU doing here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much and I hope you like where it's going.


	6. Jetlag

I float weightless. Warm, cyan waters buoy me on its surface. My body drifts with the slow current below as my mind drifts with the wispy clouds above. Everything is eerily quiet. My hearing alternates from muffled to clarity as the water rises and dips. I’ve never been in a place so beautiful. So peaceful. I’m so glad I let Alya talk me into this.

Movement in the sky catches my attention. A plane circles lazily, lining itself up with the runway. My blood pressure jumps. Shit what time is it? I turn over onto my stomach and swim back to the villa. Alya said that Mari’s plane would be arriving around eight this morning. I need to shower before she gets here. I remember the boat from the airport is only half an hour. It doesn’t give me tons of time. I climb the ladder back to my private deck and rush to the shower, making quick work of the salt water already crusting in my hair. Snagging a towel, I rub my body roughly as I grab my pants from the floor. I try not to slip as I tug on the pants and rummage through the pockets searching for my phone. I’m checking to see if Alya has heard from Mari yet when I hear my door click open.

Who the hell is in my room?!

I peek around the corner just in time to see a body fall face first on my bed. Holy shit…Are they alright? I look back to the door to see if there are more people to find the door propped open by a large carry on. I peek at the…woman apparently. She’s still face down on my bed but I can hear her snoring. She’s breathing at least. A quick scan shows no one else outside. I move the luggage into the room and kick the door closed, double checking that the safety lock is on just in case.

I stare at the feet hanging off the side of the bed. They’re just visible past the headboard.

How in the hell did she get in my room? Who is she?

I creep toward the bed. Is she okay? Is she just sleeping?

I gently shake her shoulder. “Excuse me mademoiselle.” Nothing. “Excuse me I think you have the wrong room.” Something about her makes me pause.

My hand jerks away. No. Alya wouldn’t have…She wouldn’t have forced Marinette and I together like this. Not when things were so tentative between us to begin with and Mari was still so raw from the wedding. I reach out and brush the dark hair away from the girl’s face. Sound asleep. Mouth open. Marinette Dupain-Cheng lays spread eagle on my bed. Not how I pictured this situation. I turn and almost run back into the bathroom. My hand wipes down my face, stopping to cover my mouth.

Alya.

Damn her. She set this whole thing up. I should have never trusted her and her scheming. When she said she took care of the room I should have known. That smile should have told me something was up. I mean I knew something was up but I didn’t think she would have taken it this far. Did Alya honestly think that Marinette was just going to walk through the door and say, ‘Adrien awesome just the man I wanted to spend the next two weeks with.’ No. She’s going to be pissed. Maybe I can salvage this and switch rooms before she’s awake. That’s what I’ll do, I change rooms before she wakes up and she’ll never know.

I turn back to the bed and just stare at Mari’s feet for a second. Well…I can’t leave her like that. I walk over to the bed noticing her position. With a quick glance at the door I see she must have walked straight in and passed out on the bed! What if I hadn’t been here?! Geez, the door was still open for goodness sakes. Biting into my lip to keep from shaking her awake just to yell at her, I reach down and work to roll her over. It’s a monstrous feat given that she has developed the consistency of a wet noodle. Once I manage to get one part of her body going in the right direction the other part slips back into its original position. With a gratified huff I finally get her on her back.

I proceed to spend the next few minutes trying to gather this wet noodle in my arms, keep hold of her as I pull down the blankets, and place her back on the bed without any appendages being trapped beneath her. She didn’t once acknowledge what was happening to her. Well, she looks comfortable enough in stretchy capris and a soft shirt. I slip off her shoes and quietly leave the villa.

I walk to where the golf carts hang out to take guests back to the main resort. I try not to brood as the cart zips around. I can’t believe Alya would try and trap us together. Did she really think I’d put Mari in that kind of situation? Who knows if she’s even in a place to start a major relationship again, let alone one she thinks could cause me drama. I’m going to have my work cut out for me as it is without adding a reason for her to hate me.

When we arrive I stuff a tip in the driver’s jar and go toward the front desk. The next boat hasn’t arrived and it’s too early for many of the guests to be up moving yet so the lobby is empty when I climb up the steps. I approach the a female pretty attendant figuring I would have more sway.

“Good morning, Monsieur. How may I assist you?” Her smile is bright and attentive.

“Good morning,” my eyes flick down to her name tag before I give her my best smile, “Leinani. I was curious if you had any villa or rooms available?”

With a slight blush the attendant gives a delicate pout. “Is there a problem with the villa, Monsieur? We would be happy to fix any concerns you may have.”

“No, no, the room is perfect. Everything here is perfect.” I give her a sweet smile. “There was a mistake when my reservation was made by my assistant. Instead of a villa for just myself I was placed with a friend of mine. I was hoping to be _alone_ you see?” The girl’s blush deepens as she catches my tone.

I might be laying it on a bit thick but I have found charm gets me pretty far. My plan is thwarted by the jealous attendant next to her, however.

The large guy scowls as he steps close. “What room are you in now?”

I try to give the guy a friendly smile but it does nothing to soften his demeanor. “Villa 107.”

He presses close to the girl who doesn’t seem to mind and starts bring up my information on the computer. “I show you and _your wife_ staying in the room, Monsieur. Is that correct?” His tone has a disapproving clip but a smirk lifts his lips when he sees his coworker is staring daggers at me now.

I would have laughed at the situation but my brain stopped working.

Me and my wife…

The thought sends ripples down my body. I’m not sure if the feeling is pleasant or not.

My wife.

Without realizing it, a foolish smile is working its way across my face.

“Monsieur!” I flinch and focus back on the attendant. “Are you saying you do not wish to room with your _wife_?” The edge in his voice sweeps aside all of the warm thoughts suddenly bouncing around in my head.

I guess I have to air a little dirty laundry if I wish to recover this situation. “I apologize for the misunderstanding. Madam Agreste is actually Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She reserved the villa under what would have been her married name, Agreste. However, for reasons I don’t wish to divulge, her name is not currently Agreste.” I have to tap down the wide smile threatening to split my face when I consider how I plan to change that. “When my reservation was made it should have been separate from hers but I seem to have been added to her room by mistake. To not cause her undue discomfort I was hoping to rectify this”

Leinani’s eyes sparkle. “Are you trying to win her back?”

Seeing the girl’s interest I decide to change tactics and tell the truth. Maybe I can have her as an ally and get tall dark and angry off my back if I share the situation with them.

“I’m trying to steal her from my cousin,” I say in a hushed tone.

“Wouldn’t you want to be in the same room as her if that were the case?” Huffs the male attendant.”

I roll my eyes toward the girl in my best ‘can you believe this guy’ look. “I don’t want to scare her off.”

“But you jus-” Mr. Grumpy is cut off as Leinani steps slightly in front of him. Her eyes light up and she starts typing quickly on the computer. I can see her eyes shifting restlessly across the monitor but her forehead creases with concern. I know the answer before she breaks the news to me.

“I am sorry, Monsieur. We don’t seem to have any other rooms available.”

“Are you sure there’s nothing? I can upgrade if that’s available.”

A sad frown tugs at her lips. “I’m afraid not. We seem to be fully booked.”

I give her a lopsided smile and a shrug. “Oh well. Thank you so much for checking.”

Once I get back to the villa I check on Marinette again. She hasn’t budged. Dark hair spills over white pillows. Long, delicate fingers curl into a loose fist. Sweetly pink lips part as a snore rumbles. I smoother a chuckle so as not to wake her.  Still keyed up I figure I’ll call Alya. Let her know just what I think of her little scheme. Maybe give her something to think about before she tries to force the situation with Marinette and me again. Slipping past the sliding doors to the deck, I call Alya.

“Adrien! Hey how is everything? I haven’t heard from Marinette yet.” I can hear the question in her voice.

“Hey Alya.” I drop my voice and speak slower trying to sound upset. “She actually just left.”

“WHAT?! What happened? Where did she go?”

“I don’t know. She just showed up at my room. She seemed really upset that I was here. I tried to talk to her but she just…blew up. Started yelling something about being tired of being pressured and feeling manipulated.” I can hear Alya’s muffled gasp over the line. Good. “She yelled that we would never happen and coming was a horrible idea and then she just stormed out. I don’t even know how she knew where my room was.”

“Oh God, Adrien. I’m so sorry. This is all my fault. Just hold tight. I’ll call her. I’ll explain everything. I’ll make this right.”

“Alya…”

“Just hold on okay. I’ll call you right back.”

“Alya.”

“I’ll fix this.”

“Alya!”

“No! I was just trying to help but I messed it all up. I thought if you just spent some time together you guys could work things out. I didn’t originally plan on having you room with her I just couldn’t find any other rooms at the same resort. I figured if you guys worked things out you’d want to spend time together anyways. I thought,” her voice warbles, “I thought I was helping. I have to call her I have to make this right. I’ll call you back as soon as I can okay?”

Man, I guess the fun is over. “Alya wait…She’s here. She’s here. She just came in and passed out. I guess the jet lag got to her. I don’t think she even saw that I was here. I can’t promise she won’t storm off when she does see me here but for now she’s fine and passed out on the bed.”

There’s silence long enough for me to worry she’d hung up. “You pine d’huître.” Nope still there. “You about gave me a heart attack.” A shaky sigh fills the receiver. “What are you going to do? I know there no other rooms. Are you going to stay?”

“Yeah I already tried to switch rooms. There’s nothing available here and there aren’t any other resorts on the island so I’ll have to look at one of the other ones. I’ll be a boat ride or two away but I’ll stick around if she’ll let me. We will just have to wait and see how she reacts when she wakes up.” I look back into the bungalow, at Marinette sleeping. I can’t help but feel like she won’t react well.

____________________

 

The muscles in my back scream as I push up off the floor. In one swift motion I bring my extended legs forward until my knees touch my chest and hop to a standing position. Immediately, I drop down into a crouch and brace my hands on the ground as I kick my feet back behind me. I lower my chest back to the ground and repeat the push up and burpees until my arms and legs start to quiver. I might not be modeling any longer but I still workout every day. It lifts my mood and energizes me. Today I definitely need the boost.

My muscles took a while to warm up after sleeping on that sofa bed. There was no way I was going to share a bed with Marinette without her knowledge. I would have slept on the floor first. Actually the floor would have probably been more comfortable than that sofa bed with bars and springs in all the wrong places. I awoke to my muscles cramping before the sun had even risen fully. Marinette had slept the entire day and night and still slept this morning, even as I changed to go workout. I knew the best thing to loosen my tight muscles was to stretch them and then work them out. So here I am, at first light, killing myself in the resort gym. I finish my workout with a yoga routine to cool down. But it does nothing to calm me.

As I leave to catch a cart back to the room I strip off my sweaty shirt revealing in the idea of the breeze on my skin. The ride seems quicker than usual. Maybe it’s because I am dreading facing Marinette. I tip the driver as I hop out and stomp up to the bungalow. I hesitate outside of the door. It’s quiet inside. My heart pounds as I consider what I’m going to do. Do I wake her? I’d feel creepy just sitting around watching her sleep. It was hell yesterday trying to find a way to stay close but not skulk. I’ll have to wake her. I can’t take another night on the pull out and I need the time to find another hotel. I should have looked yesterday but I couldn’t bring myself to. I couldn’t stop a niggling hope that she might want me to stay. I unlock the door and push inside. What I see stops me in my tracks.

“Geez, I thought you might have been kidnapped or someth-“

Marinette stands in the middle of the room. A look of surprise widens her eyes as they drift over me. My skin, once cool, heats again under her slow examination. I can’t help but follow her example and let my gaze drop. A red lace bra holds my attention. It’s just sheer enough to put all my late night imaginings to shame. It glows enticingly under waves of midnight hair and surrounded by an expanse of creamy skin. Her searing gaze draws mine back up. For just a second I see my own longing reflected in her expression but then she comes to her senses. With a yelp Marinette covers herself with a shirt from the bed.

“Adrien! What are YOU doing here?!”

I snap my eyes to the ground. I’ve already started this all wrong. I need to fix this but I’m finding it hard to steady myself.

I shift my weight and clear my throat to talk but I can’t seem to make a sentence. “I uh- I wanted to- I thought I’d- Alya asked-”

The image of her in her bra keeps forcing its way into my thoughts, stealing words from me. Clever Marinette doesn’t need me to spell it out for her.

“Alya asked you to come?”

I chance lifting my gaze to her, trying desperately to pour all my regret into the look. Doesn’t help though. Her expression is livid and I can’t hold her glare for long before I begin to squirm. Needing a minute to think and give her a chance to get fully dressed I point to the bathroom.

“Sorry I was at the gym. I don’t want to ruin the bed or chairs by sitting in them. If you don’t care I’ll quickly shower off and then explain everything. Okay?”

I can see the war on her face. One part wants to keep me from escaping thus keeping me off balance and the other side wants to get dressed and a minute to collect herself. The latter won out and she jerks her head in acceptance. I don’t give a chance to change her mind, bolting to the bathroom. I pause when I make it there, my hands drifting over the door frame. My fingers only feel smooth uninterrupted trim. There are no doors for the bathroom.

I jerk around in time to see Marinette’s eyes go round. “I’ll uh…I’ll just go outside.” She points behind her at the deck. “For a second. While you.” Her empty hand gestures at me. “Take your clothes of-uh. SHOWER!” She squeaks. “Yeah.”

She turns her bare back on me with a sharp pivot. She pushes outside only to step back in with another squeak. I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me. Glaring over her shoulder, Marinette quickly throws her blouse over her head and tugs her arms in the sleeves. This hides the enticing lingerie but it doesn’t help. I still know it’s there. She steps out again pulling the curtain closed behind her.

Trying to be quick I kick off my shoes and shed my shorts and boxer briefs just as the curtains are thrown open again. I give a very unmanly squeak of my own and jump into the shower stall.

I can hear Marinette’s tinkling laughter as she yells, “Nice tan lines Agreste!”

I poke my head out and try and wing her with a balled up sock but the curtain is already shut behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you are wondering what Alya called Adrien. Pine d’huître means Oyster Dick. I love it and I thought it sounded perfect for Alya.


	7. No First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I have changed the rating of this fic to Mature. I originally meant this to only be a single chapter and felt the general rating was suited. However, with the continuation of the story I feel this rating would hold back the writing and development of the characters relationship. I want to write a story that is realistic but still romantic and fluffy. I hope this new rating doesn't turn away readers and if there are issues I will try my best to find a compromise. I really want to write something that can be enjoyed.

Oh crappy doodles my phone!

I pull back the curtain and step back into the room. A squeak draws my attention to the bathroom just as a bare leg is pulled into the shower stall. I hadn’t meant to peek. I hadn’t even thought about why I was stepping out when I realized I hadn’t grabbed my phone and turned back. It was completely not on purpose but oh it was worth seeing. The quick glimpse of gleaming white ass pops the bubble of tension inside me and a snicker escapes before I can slap a hand over my mouth. Too late. I know I have given myself away. Shrugging, I figure he already knows I saw him might as well make him suffer.

I snatch my phone off the bed and yell over my shoulder, “Nice tan lines Agreste!” I hear a thump on the curtain behind me just as I pull it closed.

An endearing smile stretches my cheeks when I realize he must have thrown something at me. Too slow Adrien. Hmmm…I wonder how far he stepped out of the shower to make that throw. Damn I should have stayed in a little longer I might have gotten a bit of a show. I shake my head hard before I let my imagination go too far. I need to yell at Alya before Adrien finishes his shower. With a plop I sit on the edge of the deck and let my toes skim the warm waters below. A quick flick of my fingers has her picture lighting up my phone with the words calling at the bottom. It rings just a time too many before she picks up.

Her voice is sweet and sunny as she chirps her greeting. “Marinette! Hey! I was wondering when I would hear from you.”

“…”

Silence stretches between us until I hear her voice drop to its normal tenor. “Okay, okay. I can explain.”

“I don’t need you to explain, Alya. I know what happened and why. I just …I needed you Alya. I needed you to help me through this. I had to travel alone. I arrived at my honeymoon alone. When they said my guest had already checked in I thought you would be here.” I pause as my voice warbles. With a cleared throat I continue. “I just needed you, my friend, and instead…”

“He’s your friend too, Mari. I know I took liberties but I honestly think he can do more for you right now then I could. I think you need him more than me right now.”

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes against the sparkling blue surrounding me. “What are you talking about Alya?”

“Mari…you still love him.” My breathing stops as my eyes fly open. “I have eyes I saw how you were with him at the wedding. I also saw how he was with you. Mari. I know you cared about Felix a lot. I know you were ready to make a future with him. I also know you probably would have been satisfied in that future. But Adrien makes you shine.” I look over my shoulder at the closed curtain, guilt burning my cheeks.

Alya spoke a truth I had yet to articulate even to myself. I had told Felix much the same in the office but he had seen the part I had left out. The part that is still but a whisper in the back of my mind. Leave it to Alya to drag it out into the light and give it substance.

_Adrien makes you shine._

Taking advantage of my silence Alya continues, “And you do the same for him.”

A gasp escapes me, cutting the silence building between Alya and me, as the sliding door behind me squeaks open.   

“Oh! I’m sorry. I didn’t realize you were on the phone.” Adrien turns to go but I reach out motioning for him to stop.

“Alya I’ve got to go.”

Snickering fills the line. “I expect to hear all the details, you hear me. Nothing left out.”

“Yeah, love you too.”

She smooches loudly and the line cuts out. The sudden silence holds my attention for a second as my hand still presses the hot phone screen to my ear. _And you do the same for him._ I look up at Adrien as he hovers in the door way. His hair is still damp. The deep gold tousled and wild. He must have just rubbed a towel over his head instead of his usual careful styling. His eyes are lower than they should be and they smolder. My stomach tightens as his eyes drift lazily over my blouse. No, not my blouse. He’s remembering what’s underneath. My lips part but no sound comes out. To make matters worse, my breathing becomes ragged trying to keep pace with the sudden spike in my heart rate.

He must have noticed the change because those bright eyes flick guiltily to my face before looking everywhere else, anywhere else. He clears his throat and shifts slightly away from me. I pull the phone slowly from my ear and try to slow my heart that is pounding in my ears. I swallow down my turmoil and face the water again. Adrien shuffles behind me. His feet drag over the deck. I hear it shift from one ear to the other but it doesn’t come any closer or get further away. He must be pacing. I know he’s unsure what he should do but I needed a moment to compose myself.

I take a deep breath that shakes going down and pat the deck next to me. “Adrien.” My voice sounds husky and I clear my throat to try and sound more natural. “Come sit next to me.” Ugh. Not much better.

I press my hands together in my lap to keep from wringing them as Adrien’s steps get closer. My eyes lock on to the horizon but everything else is tuned into the man now sitting as far from me as he can without being obvious. He leans forward, pressing his palms into the deck and curling his fingers over the edge. I can smell his shampoo despite the distance. Clean. Like cut grass and sunshine. I worry my bottom lip trying to find a way to break the silence. All these years and I’m still the same nervous wreck when he’s near. Out of the corner of my eye I see Adrien’s feet start to swing like a little kid, a kid who’s worried about going to the dentist. Was he worried? If he is, is it because he thinks I’m angry? I did kind of yell at him but he had startled me. I need to let him know I’m not angry. My eyes flick to his face before focusing back on the horizon. He is watching me. Those green eyes, so intense, steal my breath. Was Alya right? Do I make him feel the same way he makes me feel?

I take in another shaky breathe. Only one way to find out.

“Thank you for coming,” I say on a breathy exhale. Adrien’s feet still and his shoulders relax. My skin tingles along the path of his gaze. “I know you have a lot going on and you put it all on hold so that you could be here for me.” Without realizing it I am mirroring the way he is sitting. My hand is resting next to his, just a breath away from touching. “I was expecting Alya but I’m very glad you are here.”

I turn and look into Adrien’s face with a beaming smile. He stares back at me, his eyes surprisingly blank and his mouth slack. His reaction kills my confidence but I’ve come this far and I can’t turn back until I know for sure how he feels. I swallow my nerves and the smile doesn’t return despite my efforts to will it back into place. I’m about to expose a deeply vulnerable spot and all I can do is hope it turns out well. Besides, I couldn’t feel any worse about myself than I already do. Looking down I study our hands next to each other.

Adrien has large, tan fingers opposite my delicate, pale ones. Both are long with nails neatly trimmed short. My nails are painted a blush pink. He wears a simple silver ring on his middle finger. His grip on the edge of the deck is so tight his knuckles are white. Slowly, without moving my hand, I stretch my pinky finger out and trace down the outer edge of his hand. As I watch, his hand relaxes and his own pinky lifts and encircles mine. My eyes lift back to his face and I no longer see vacancy. There’s so much emotion held in his eyes that I struggle to retain eye contact, it almost over powers me. Something passes between us in that look.

An understanding.

A call and an answer.

A whispered declaration returned.

The blood rushes to Adrien’s cheeks as his eyes lower to my mouth. His expression is so similar to that time on the bridge that I almost pull away; better to protect myself than deal with that level of hurt again. He looks back into my eyes. This time is different. We both know it. This time we know what we want. We know what we are looking for in another person and we know we have found it in each other. His eyes hold mine even as they drift closed. His face nearing mine. His free hand lifts to my face. The fingertips tenderly tracing my jaw. Gentle pressure urging my chin to lift. His lips ghost over my own, not touching but crackling with sensation, before pulling back just enough for his eyes to meet mine. His question hangs there between us. Is this okay? Do I want this? Before he can put them into words something releases inside of me and I close the distance.

This is not a first kiss. There are no awkward adjustments. There are no hesitant responses. Nothing is gentle. The kiss is a decade’s worth of feelings roaring to the surface. My lips crash forward and press into his. I don’t give him time to process before I hungrily take his lips again and again, shifting their focus from one spot to another, wanting to be everywhere at once. Finally catching up, he fights for control over the kiss but doesn’t slow it down. He growls deep in his chest as his fingers tangle in my hair, gripping gently to force my head to tilt up as he releases my pinky to wrap his arm around my waist. He pulls me to him. Like a magnet, my body arches to seal every gap. He surrounds me as I fuse into him. My skin buzzes with the need for more.

The image of Adrien standing in the doorway without his shirt makes my hands itch to explore. My fingers glide along his body seeking out skin. My reach is limited but I manage to trail my fingers along the back of his bicep and under his shirt sleeve. I caress the delicate skin there and am rewarded when his hands tighten slightly in my hair and his lips tremble against mine. Encouraged, my other hand slips under his shirt to grip his back. Firm muscle flexes under massaging fingers. The flash of skin I saw before he made it into the shower makes me bold. I lift myself and turn slightly until I’m able to straddle his lap. His breath hitches but he continues kissing me without interruption. His arm already around my waist pulls me down even closer as the hand in my hair glides sinuously over my shoulders and down my ribs. I whimper as his thumb grazes the side of my breast through the thin shirt.

So much heat presses against me. It seems to be coming from everywhere but is most intense just beneath me. My cheeks burn with the idea. My skin feels like living fire wherever it meets Adrien’s skin. There is a moan but I couldn’t say who it was from. I can now move my hands more freely and I draw my fingertips from his back forward along the skin above his shorts. The effect is instant. That vibrating growl sounds again as his body goes ridged. He breaks the kiss and presses his forehead into my shoulder. Warm breath pants along my collarbone as he struggles to get control. I shift to press my lips to his throat but strong hands hold me in place.

“God, Mari please don’t move.”

A sudden wickedness makes me want to grind down against him. The idea of the look on his face if I did causes a giggle to bubble out of me. I’m speared by angry green eyes but Adrien is still recovering his breathe and the look loses its power. I turn away and press the back of my hand to my swollen lips but it doesn’t dissipate. The sudden absurd shift in the situation breaks my defenses and I’m overcome with silly laughter as tears stream down my cheeks.

Unable to keep a straight face Adrien chuckles with me. “You think this is funny?”

“No, it’s not I’m sorry.” I try and pacify him but he knows it’s not sincere.

“Well, if you think that was funny I bet you will love this.” Without warning Adrien pitches forward throwing him and me into the water below.

I surface sputtering and flailing. My heart races as I rub salt water from my eyes. Once clear, I look around for Adrien. All I see is the sunlight reflecting off of electric blue water. The water is clear but the glare makes it difficult to see anything that isn’t right below you. A sound makes me turn. Lifting from the lagoon like something born of it, Adrien slowly emerges from the water. His soaking hair falls flat around his eyes, sparkling sea glass against a still ocean. He floats with half of his face still underwater and moves toward me. Slow. Purposeful. Something seems off. He stalks closer. Half his face still hidden. I reach behind me and pull my hands through the water to push myself backward. That’s when Adrien lifts his face free of the water.

That smile….is wicked.

I turn on a dime and start swimming for the ladder. I pull hard but I can hear the splash of his stroke gaining on me. My hands hit the bottom rung and I climb quickly. Strong hands grip my hips and lift me off the ladder with ease but I tighten my grip and hang on. When Adrien lets go to try and climb up the ladder too I let him nearly over take me. His chest presses into my back. His lips follow. Feather light against the skin above my collar. I bask in the pleasant shivers. Strong arms warm against my sides. I wait until one of his hands slides from the rung. Reaching for my waist. Just as his fingers brush against my shirt I bump back knocking him from the ladder. The loud splash makes me laugh as water splashes up on my legs. I slip a little but manage to hold on. More splashing follows me up the ladder.

I make it to the sliding door before Adrien manages to wrap his arms around my waist, easily lifting me into the air. He doesn’t say anything and only a startled yelp escapes me before I lapse into silence, too. Still holding me up, he slides the door open and walks in the room. His steps squash against the wood leaving watery footsteps and drips along the way. He carries me all the way to the bathroom and sits me next to the ridiculously large tub. Still not saying anything, he stands in front of me, both of us leaving puddles on the floor. His hand shakes as he lifts it to brush back a piece of hair.

“I hadn’t planned on staying here…in the same room…as you.” His voice shakes like his hand. “But there are no more rooms available at this resort. It’s the first thing I checked when I realized that Alya had a motive for suggesting I come here.” His eyes are so eager, begging for me to believe him. “I made some calls and the nearest resort would be on the main island, a half hour boat ride away. I’m not trying to impose on you or make you uncomfortable but I would like to stay…here…with you.” So eager. So unsure. “I’ll uh, I’ll sleep on the couch” He doesn’t hide his grimace fast enough and I can’t hide the smile it brings to my lips. “I’ll give you as much space as you need. Whenever you need it. Just say th-” I press my fingertips to his lips to stop him.

He’s frozen under my gentle touch. Those eyes. They brim with hope. It makes my heart flutter.

“You can stay”

His smile reflects mine.


End file.
